


Никтополис

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: В мире, где любое прикосновение считается моветоном, я хочу прикасаться к тебе… Постоянно.
Relationships: Шон/Отрис
Kudos: 4





	Никтополис

Что следует знать в первую очередь, если ты решился выйти из дома на улицу? Верно — прогноз погоды. По крайней мере, раньше люди называли это именно так. Теперь понятие «погода» утратило первостепенный смысл. Но при этом «прогноз» приобрел куда более важное значение, чем придавали ему люди прошлого.

— Сегодня в воздухе наблюдается высокая концентрация сероводорода. Советуем вам не выходить из квартир без фильтра марки «В»! — на большом черно-белом экране мелькала девушка в панорамной маске, респираторе и пышном, почти кукольном платье, усыпанном белыми бусинами. – Особые модники могут также использовать фильтры марки «С», — в руках она держала два на первый взгляд абсолютно одинаковых респиратора, но любой, кто смотрел утреннюю программу, а смотрели ее абсолютно все, прекрасно знал, в чем разница.

Один-три-семь меланхолично стащил с полки, на которой выстроились в ряд респираторы всевозможных марок, необходимый. Натянул его на лицо вслед за панорамной маской, накинул на голову тяжелый капюшон черной куртки и лишь затем позволил себе выйти в герметичный коридор и нажать на кнопку выхода.

«Будьте добры, проверьте, надели ли вы средства защиты дыхательных путей?» — послышался электронный голос.

— Проверил.

«Вы подтверждаете, что средства защиты включены и работоспособны?»

— Подтверждаю.

«Пожалуйста, отойдите от двери на один шаг. Разгерметизация может сопровождаться небольшим изменением давления…»

— Знаю-знаю, выпустите меня уже, — раздраженно проворчал парень. Не то чтобы он так жаждал поскорее попасть на работу, но и дома оставаться не хотелось от слова совсем. В последнее время он все чаще замечал за собой, что его угнетает окружающая обстановка. Стены будто бы давили на Один-три-семь со всех сторон. Он чувствовал себя замурованным в ящик недотепой, у которого стремительно заканчивался кислород. Только вместо ящика был город. Целый подземный город.

Наконец, дверь его жилища с шипением отодвинулась вбок, давая Один-три-семь возможность выбраться наружу. Если это, конечно, можно было так назвать. Ведь независимо от того, находился он внутри комнаты или же внутри города, стены все равно окружали его со всех сторон. Не кирпичные, так каменные.

«Интересно, как это — жить под безграничными небесами…» — парень задавался этим вопросом с самого детства, с тех самых пор, как в руки ему попала одна из тех бесполезных книг, что рассказывали о былой поверхности и, как утверждало общество, не несли никакой ценности людям нового поколения. Голубое небо, белые облака, черный небосвод, блестящие звезды. Все это звучало не хуже фантастического рассказа. Быть может, текст в бесполезной книге им и являлся? Быть может, мира с высокими небесами никогда не существовало? Но Один-три-семь так хотелось верить, что было что-то еще, кроме каменных стен и низкого, давящего потолка, на который натыкался взгляд любого жителя города.

— Доброе утро, — раздалось сухое приветствие со стороны соседа, дверь в комнату которого размещалась по правую руку от парня. Она была такая же, как дверь Один-три-семь, такая же, как сотни других дверей, выстроенных в шеренге бесконечного жилого комплекса, спиралью заполнявшего собой всю территорию города.

— Доброе, — кивнул Один-три-семь, внимательно рассматривая темно-синий респиратор и панорамную маску с голубым отливом, в которые по обыкновению облачился сосед. Когда-то людей описывали по цвету волос и глаз. Теперь их заменяли маски и фильтры. Потому что волосы редко проглядывали за накинутыми на голову кепками, капюшонами или шапками, а если и виднелась пара прядей, то казались они бесцветными или грязными. Глаза в вечном полумраке и за разноцветными стеклами масок разглядеть было почти невозможно, да никто и не старался. Подсветка респиратора и маски — этого было более чем достаточно. Для большинства. Один-три-семь отличался от основной массы жителей города (по крайней мере, ему так казалось). Потому что в парне все еще жило Любопытство. Горожане же давно позабыли, что такое Хотеть что-то узнать. Они поднимались каждое утро на работу, возвращались каждый вечер домой. Разговаривали мало. В гости друг к другу не ходили, хотя в бесполезных книжках постоянно описывались дружеские посиделки людей старых поколений. Раньше люди любили проводить время с себе подобными. Самых близких даже именовали друзьями. Друзьями. Посиделки. Когда же все изменилось? И почему?

«Надо бы раздобыть еще книг! Вдруг я смогу найти в них ответы на мучающие меня вопросы?» — подумал Один-три-семь, невероятно приободряясь при одной только мысли о посещении бесполезной свалки бесполезных книг, что находилась в одной из северных пещер. На самом деле ходить туда запрещалось — слишком опасно, но парня это никогда не останавливало. Ему хотелось знать. Неважно, что.

«Но только после работы…» — поспешил одернуть себя Один-три-семь, вставая на синюю эскалаторную дорожку, которая отвозила всех жителей города еще глубже под землю, где проводились работы самого разного рода. Там были и теплицы для выращивания еды, и место под пастбище животных — все это отдельные герметичные огромные комнаты, в которые пропускали лишь избранных. Когда Один-три-семь исполнилось двенадцать, он, как и любой другой горожанин, прошел специальную идентификацию на распределение по профессии. Ему очень хотелось в такую вот теплицу. На такое вот пастбище. Но его отправили к городскому фильтру. Тогда разбилась первая, но не последняя мечта паренька. Говорили, что там, где выращивали пищу, воздух был настолько чистый, что от него даже не першило в горле, настолько вкусный, что во рту появлялся сладковатый привкус. Не сравнить с воздухом, который подавался в герметичные комнаты. И уж тем более отличался он от того, чем заполняли улицы города. Конечно, работа с городским фильтром также являлась важной, ведь именно там велось регулирование и распределение кислорода по всему городу, но Один-три-семь не мог отделаться от ощущения, что хотел он совсем не этого. Впрочем… Здесь никого не интересовали личные желания отдельной рабочей единицы, как обычно называли жителей города электронные голоса, контролировавшие почти каждое действие людей. И Один-три-семь едва ли мог возразить этому.

«Когда-то у людей было небо. А еще у них были имена, а не номера. И они сами решали, что делать дальше и как лучше жить. Быть может, конечно, книги врут. Быть может, этого никогда не было, но все же…»

— Эй, рабочий, пошевеливайся!

Из грез Один-три-семь вырвал грубый голос. Это страж навис над ним, смотря на парня неприязненно сквозь прозрачное стекло маски.

— Ты образовываешь затор, — указал он на столпившихся людей, которые не могли пройти дальше, так как Один-три-семь остановился у края эскалатора и загородил выход. Конечно, любой из жителей города мог бы просто оттолкнуть парня, убирая его со своего пути. В крайнем случае, постучать его по плечу или потрясти за руку, дабы вернуть парнишку с небес на землю. Вот только прикосновение к другому человеку считалось в их городе страшным моветоном. Не запретом, не строгим правилом, но дурным тоном. Каждый знал, что прикосновение к себе подобному — действие грязное, противное, отвратительное и вредное. Даже сквозь ткань, даже если на руках твоих перчатки, прикасаться к человеку считалось моральным табу.

— Уйди с дороги, — холодно выговорил страж. Динамики в его респираторе делали и без того грубый голос совсем неживым и неприятным. Один-три-семь мгновенно подчинился и поспешил дальше к своему рабочему блоку, параллельно вылавливая взглядом и других стражей, что стояли по всему периметру нижнего этажа города и следили за каждым работником. Ходили слухи, что стражи были из старого поколения, рожденного под небесами. Того поколения, которое построило этот город. Большинство представителей старого поколения, конечно же, давно покинули этот мир, но стражи были особенными. Высокие, широкоплечие, они походили на солдат. По крайней мере, в бесполезных книгах не раз упоминались люди, которые так назывались — сильные, выносливые, с определенными навыками и талантами. Кроме того, поговаривали, будто бы стражи не были подвержены старению. Все то время, пока существовал город, а ему было без малого двадцать лет, чуть меньше, чем Один-три-семь, стражи всегда охраняли его, и не менялись ни их тела, ни глаза, что пристально наблюдали за каждым работником. Но все это были лишь чахлые сплетни, ведь из-за маски, респиратора и формы нельзя было определить ни сколько человеку лет, ни кем он является.

«Не забудьте взять витаминную капсулу и применить ее сразу после пересечения пункта перехода!» — проговорил электронный голос, предупреждая всех, кто шел к городскому фильтру, о том, что и без того въелось в голову. Газовую капсулу следовало принимать утром сразу после пробуждения, на работе, в начале и в конце рабочего дня, и перед сном. Это были небольшие круглые емкости, которые можно было ввинтить в респиратор вместо одного из очищающих фильтров. Газ в капсуле смешивался с воздухом и, как утверждалось, питал организм витаминами. Но что-то во всем этом Один-три-семь не нравилось, только вот что именно, он пока не понимал.

— Поторапливайся! — еще один страж уже на территории городского фильтра привел Один-три-семь в чувство, вновь задумавшегося о своем.

«Да-да, стоит сосредоточиться на работе!» — подумал парнишка, отгоняя лишние мысли. Еще не хватало, чтобы его признали безумным и заперли в лазарете. Обо всем об этом можно было подумать и позже, дома, в полной безопасности и втайне от посторонних глаз.

****

Большинство стражей стояли на постах на нижнем уровне города, там, где проводились все важные работы. На верхнем же уровне, в бесконечной спирали высотного здания с чередой одинаковых дверей, они встречались крайне редко. А на границе между городом и пещерами, ведущими Бог знает куда, их не наблюдалось вовсе. Да, в пещерах было небезопасно, но никто не держал людей в городе и не стремился их в нем замуровать. Ты мог идти на все четыре стороны, но единственное, что ждало тебя впереди — смерть. По крайней мере, смельчаки, жаждущие приключений, либо возвращались из пещер через пару дней, не найдя выхода на поверхность и до смерти перепуганные пещерными монстрами, либо не возвращались вовсе.

Один-три-семь, будучи любознательным, тоже мечтал когда-нибудь преодолеть этот путь, но будучи слишком трусливым, не решался сделать этого. Он несколько раз покидал город, забросив на плечи рюкзак со сменными фильтрами для респиратора, запасом еды и парой любимых книг, но неизменно возвращался через день или два, как и любой другой на его месте. То, что творилось внутри пещер, он не мог описать словами. Скорее всего, виною всему была концентрация разных газов, от которых не защищала даже маска, или перепады давления, да что угодно, любая причина. Одно Один-три-семь мог утверждать с уверенностью: увиденное им за пределами города — чистой воды ужасающие галлюцинации, потому что поверить в реальность такого кошмара ему не хватало ни сил, ни духа.

Именно в одну из таких вылазок Один-три-семь и наткнулся на свалку бесполезных книг. Они стали его новым способом бегства от безликого города.

На всякий случай осмотревшись и убедившись, что никому нет до него дела, Один-три-семь нырнул в знакомый тоннель, а через него попал в небольшой пещерный карман, от и до заваленный книгами. Парень включил фонарик, дабы разглядеть утопающие в полумраке стопки книг, и прошелся лучом света по сгнивающим горам. Интересно, какую книгу ему стоит взять на этот раз?  
Книги не были разложены по какому-то определенному принципу. Судя по всему, их свезли в эту пещеру с помощью экскаваторов или грузовиков. И все равно Один-три-семь не мог отделаться от ощущения, что чем лучше была запрятана книга, тем более интересную информацию она хранила на своих страницах. Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы взять одну из книг, что валялись у ног парня, он полез на книжную гору к верхушке, уверенный, что там обязательно найдет что-то стоящее. Парень уже добрался почти до самого верха, когда взгляд его зацепился за толстый золоченный корешок весьма внушительного тома. Один-три-семь, недолго думая, вцепился в него пальцами и постарался выудить книгу из-под других, но у него ничего не вышло. Том не сдвинулся с места. Прилагать слишком много усилий в таком деле было чревато, потому что грозило опасным книгопадом. Один-три-семь уже несколько раз попадал под небольшие лавины и каждый раз до ужаса пугался: а вдруг одна из книг пробьет маску, а вдруг его завалит настолько, что он не сможет выбраться, а вдруг кто-то услышит, как он ходит по свалке бесполезных книг, решит, что он спятил, и бросит его в лазарет?!

С таким настроем лучше бы сидеть дома и вообще носа не выказывать, но этот вариант Один-три-семь также не нравился. Отложив фонарь в сторону, парень схватился за край книги двумя руками и потянул ее на себя что есть мочи. Как бы ни пугали его лавины, интерес в данном случае преобладал. Еще пару мгновений казалось, что нет ни единого шанса вытащить желаемое, но затем книга начала поддаваться. Один-три-семь медленно и очень аккуратно вытянул ее из общей кучи и в промежуток, который она занимала, посыпались книги, что были навалены сверху. Сперва парень решил, что ему повезло и книгопада не будет. Но он ошибался. Книги сверху стремительно полетели вниз, но не в сторону, где стоял Один-три-семь, а в противоположную. Грохот от падения тяжелых томов сопроводился чьими-то недовольными возгласами.

«Человек? Есть еще кто-то, кто знает об этом месте?» — удивился Один-три-семь, забираясь чуть выше и пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит по ту сторону книжной горы.

— Чертовы книги! — новое ругательство донеслось до ушей парня совсем рядом, и только теперь в полумраке Один-три-семь разглядел высокую фигуру. Судя по форме и телосложению, это был один из стражей.

«Неужели он пришел за мной?!» — охнул парень, мгновенно выключая тусклый фонарик и украдкой наблюдая из-за книг за незнакомцем. Стражник вел себя странно. Отличался от себе подобных, более сдержанных, строгих и будто бы вообще не умеющих проявлять какие-либо эмоции воинов. Страж без особых проблем вылез из-под книжного завала и с хрустом размял пострадавшую спину, а затем уставился в сторону, где прятался Один-три-семь. Кроме телосложения и формы, стражи от обычных горожан отличались еще и респираторами. Если у жителей города это были стандартные респираторы с изолирующей полумаской на глазах и двумя противогазовыми фильтрами, что располагались по бокам чуть ниже рта, то у стражей это были маски на все лицо с одним мощным фильтром спереди. Кроме того, так как в городе почти отсутствовали цвета (Это касалось всего: начиная от одежды, заканчивая безликими тоннелями и коридорами. Цвета была лишена даже пища — дневной паек, выдававшийся три раза в день.), людям приходилось ходить одной сплошной серо-черной массой. Нравилось ли им это? Не всем. Особенно активные индивиды пару лет назад ввели в моду светодиоды. Подсветка стала важной частью жизни города. Ею украшали все, что ни попадя, но в первую очередь фильтры. Цвета можно было выбрать абсолютно любые, кроме красного. Лишь у стражей их черные респираторы подсвечивались красным узором в виде трех волнистых линий, выходящих из одной точки. Этот знак чем-то напоминал вентилятор с изогнутыми лопастями. Он значился не только на фильтре, но и на повязках, что красовались на бицепсах каждого стража — они также были оснащены светодиодами. В таком виде, вкупе с черными военными кепками с рубленными козырьками и длинными тяжелыми плащами до колен, стражи выглядели еще более мощно и пугающе.

У Один-три-семь фильтры респиратора подсвечивались желтыми треугольниками. Любил он этот цвет. Считал его теплым и чувствовал странные ассоциации с небесным светилом, о котором читал в бесполезных книгах. По крайней мере, там, на картинках, Солнце рисовали желтым. Искусственное освещение — десятки огромных ламп, вмурованных в каменный потолок излучали холодный голубоватый свет. Они позволяли городу находиться в вечном полумраке, а не в кромешной темноте. Их создатели даже не пытались сымитировать солнце с его теплыми лучами и мягким светом, что однозначно печалило.

Однажды Один-три-семь посчастливилось случайно разглядеть свое отражение в панорамной маске, и к своему удивлению парень заметил, что глаза у него тоже желтые. Конечно, не такие яркие, как светящиеся лампочки, куда более светлые и больше похожие по цвету на глину, чем на солнце, и тем не менее! После такого открытия парень окончательно решил записать желтый цвет в свои любимые.

Дабы тусклый жёлтый свет его респиратора не заметил страж, Один-три-семь уткнулся в стопку книг, чувствуя, как его сердце выбивает бешеные ритмы.

«Только бы не заметил! Только бы не нашел!»

Страж и не пытался искать. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он поднял с пола раскрытую книгу, уселся на импровизированную табуретку из книг и продолжил чтение, подсвечивая бумагу красным светом фильтра. Видимо этим же страж занимался и до книжного обвала.

«Он что же… Читает?! Эти книги?! Быть такого не может!» — стражи, как никто другой, пропагандировали отречение от книг и концентрацию внимания на своей работе. Так почему же этот странный тип читал книгу?

Один-три-семь хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос, но не настолько, чтобы решиться подойти к незнакомцу и спросить его об этом напрямую. Так парень и ушел, неуклюже пряча толстенную книгу — свою добычу — под кожаной курткой.

****  
Находка Один-три-семь оказалась непохожей ни на одну предыдущую принесенную им в дом книгу. И различия наблюдались не столько в обложке и размерах, сколько в содержании. В ней, в отличие от других рукописей, страницы пестрили странными рисунками, а тексты казались сложными и непонятными.

«Так много незнакомых слов!» — поражался парень, перелистывая страницу за страницей, вчитываясь в содержание, но искренне не понимая, о чем ведется речь. Единственное, что оставалось очевидным — эта книга была о прикосновениях. Изображенные на ее страницах человечки постоянно касались друг друга. И не только руками. В ход, как бы странно и пугающе это не звучало, шли даже губы, что казалось Один-три-семь немыслимым.

«Так вот как выглядят обнаженные тела? Точнее, выглядели раньше…» — поражался парень, на самом деле очень смутно представляя, как же голые люди выглядят теперь. Увидеть кого-то голышом не позволяли моральные нормы. Увидеть себя было невозможно, так как в городе отсутствовали зеркала. Один-три-семь не раз натыкался на упоминание о стекле, без искажений отражающем любую поверхность. Раньше такие вещи постоянно использовали в быту. Люди смотрелись в эти штуки постоянно! По несколько раз на дню! Теперь же из предметов с зеркальной поверхностью были разве что маски. Но в них все выглядело расплывающимся и нечетким из-за тонкого слоя зернистой пыли, что со временем въедалась в стекло и уже не оттиралась. Конечно, маску можно было заменить, но надолго бы ее все равно не хватило — слишком суровые условия ждали их на улицах города. К тому же заменять маску лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться в нее на себя, решился бы только истинный безумец или отъявленный авантюрист. Мало того, что замена считалась дорогим удовольствием, так еще и опасным. С каждым годом в производстве масок появлялось все больше брака. После нескольких весьма неудачных партий люди, вышедшие в своих обновках на улицы города, падали замертво быстрее, чем понимали, что что-то не так. Ядовитые пары, проникшие сквозь некачественную защиту, убивали моментально.

В общем, глядеться в маску не получалось. Оставались еще детали на работе, в некоторых из них можно было рассмотреть свое отражение, но там не было возможности снять респиратор и взглянуть на свое лицо. Что уж говорить о полном обнажении.

«Если подумать, в последний раз я видел себя голым… Года четыре назад» — прикинул Один-три-семь. Действительно. Даже без зеркала у людей была возможность пусть и не полностью, но рассмотреть себя, раздевшись. Вот только нужда в этом давно отпала. Под верхней одеждой каждый житель города носил водолазку и гамаши. Их не снимали даже при посещении очищающей камеры, так как дезинфицирующий газ, которым они заполнялись, очищал одновременно и тело, и одежду. Это было очень удобно.

— Хм… — парень поднялся с кровати и воззрился на свою руку так, будто впервые ее увидел. Прикосновение к другому человеку. Пусть и считается это гадким, но разве есть большая разница между тем, прикасаешься ли ты к кому-то другому или к себе самому?

Левой рукой Один-три-семь провел по ладони правой. Кожа оказалась холодной, немного шершавой, скорее всего из-за тяжелой работы, но неприятных ощущений прикосновение не вызвало.  
«А что, если попробовать потрогать себя там, где указано в этой книге?!» — любопытный парень сперва коснулся шеи и слегка вздрогнул, ощутив собственные холодные пальцы. Он медленно провел ими по скуле до подбородка, а затем едва коснулся пальцами губ. Ничего особенного, и все равно казалось необычным. Один-три-семь решил не останавливаться на достигнутом. Он стянул с себя футболку, а за ней, чуть помедлив, и облегающую нижнюю водолазку, что закрывала его грудь, торс и руки до самых запястий. Избавившись от нее, парень почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Будто снял с себя верхнюю кожу. Слишком непривычно. Поддавшись эмоциям, он тут же начал судорожно натягивать водолазку обратно на себя, но на середине процесса остановился. Любопытство победило страх перед непознанным. Водолазка-таки оказалась на кровати, а Один-три-семь вновь вгляделся в картинки книги. На одной из них мужчина прикасался, видимо, к оголённой груди женщины. Один-три-семь никогда не видел обнаженной женщины. Равно, как и мужчины. Но если с парнями он иногда хотя бы перебрасывался парой ничего не значащих фраз, то с девушками лишь встречался взглядами сквозь стекла масок. Он никогда не интересовался ими, и ни одна девушка не интересовалась им. Все потому что с самого детства им внушали, что общаться двум полам друг с другом нет смысла. Странно. В этой книге мужчины и женщины явно не только общались, но еще и трогали друг друга. И им это нравилось. Так вот каким был мир под небесами? Таинственный, сказочный и такой непонятный!

Рисованный мужчина припал к коричневой сфере на груди женщины губами. Интересно, зачем он это сделал? Это такой вид общения? Или особенный ритуал?

Любопытный Один-три-семь взглянул на свой торс сверху вниз и к немалому удивлению обнаружил, что и у него имеются подобные сферы.

— Сос… Ки… — по слогам прочитал Один-три-семь и уставился на свои соски. Их точно можно трогать? Выглядят странно. Как большие родимые пятна. Или прыщи.

Один-три-семь осторожно коснулся кончиком пальца левого соска и ничего не почувствовал. Он слегка надавил на него и неприятное тревожное ощущение, появившееся после снятия водолазки, лишь усилилось.

«Я делаю что-то не так? — подумал парень, не понимая, в чем его ошибка. — Быть может попробовать ртом? Языком?» — мысль показалась Один-три-семь вполне дельной, вот только реализовать задуманное не вышло. Как бы парень не силился дотянуться языком до соска, у него так ничего и не вышло.

«Эта книга действительно бесполезна!» — раздраженно подумал Один-три-семь, откидывая от себя том, натягивая водолазку и забираясь в кровать.

«Прикасаться друг к другу. Бред какой-то. Да еще и без водолазок! Кошмар! Ртом…»

В ту ночь Один-три-семь еще долго не мог заснуть. Как бы он ни пытался выкинуть из головы образы из книги, они не давали ему покоя.

«Я должен узнать…» — наконец, пришел к единственному верному решению парень и лишь затем уснул.

****

Подойти к стражу Один-три-семь решился далеко не сразу. Первые пару недель после работы он постоянно заглядывал на книжную свалку, прятался за одной из куч и выжидал. Как оказалось, страж приходил к бесполезным книгам раз в два-три дня, садился на одно и то же местечко, которое он себе соорудил из книг, и что-нибудь читал. Каждый раз новое. Он никогда не уносил книги с собой и никогда не оставлял томики в сокровенном месте, чтобы к ним вернуться. Будто бы ему было все равно, что читать.

«Странный…» — думал Один-три-семь, в очередной раз провожая взглядом спину стража и вновь сокрушаясь из-за того, что так и не смог подойти к нему.

«А вдруг это уловка? — думал он. — Может быть, таким образом, они вылавливают любопытных? И затем отправляют их в лазарет на перевоспитание?»

На самом деле Один-три-семь не имел понятия, что такое Лазарет. По сути, это было лишь страшное слово, но что за ним крылось, парень не знал. Лишь помнил, как в один вечер в это место забрали его соседа. Стражи зашли в его комнату и усыпили парня, а затем вытащили наружу, будто мешок картошки. А на следующее утро туда уже заселили другого человека. Один-три-семь никогда особо с соседом не общался, но парня напугало его внезапное исчезновение. Был человек. И нет человека. Тогда-то стражи и сообщили, что паренька поместили в лазарет. Якобы, он был болен. И ведь действительно за неделю до этого случая с соседом начали происходить странности. Один-три-семь через стенку слышал его то ли всхлипы, то ли крики. На самом деле он не мог интерпретировать то, что слышал, потому что до того ни один человек перед ним таких звуков не издавал.

«Но я не могу оставаться в неведении! — подумал Один-три-семь, в очередной раз прячась за книжными стопками. — Мне надо знать, что это за странные картинки и странные книги!»  
Сегодня парень был настроен решительней обычного. Он сам не понимал, почему ему так все это важно, но был намерен довести дело до конца.

Уже знакомый страж в черном плаще, кепке и респираторе с красной подсветкой медленно вошел на книжную свалку и направился к своему излюбленному месту. Один-три-семь осторожно двинулся в ту же сторону, стараясь не производить лишних звуков. Правда выходило у него с точностью до наоборот: чем тише он пытался идти, тем меньше ему это удавалось. Сперва он задел одну из книг, что с глухим стуком шлепнулась на каменистый пол, прогрохотав на всю пещеру. Запаниковав, Один-три-семь кинулся было к убежищу из книг, но споткнулся и растянулся на полу, удвоив грохот, отразившийся от стен пещеры.

«Ну все, мне конец!» — пронеслось у него в голове. Он настолько испугался, что так и остался лежать на книгах, дожидаясь расплаты за свои действия. Парень ждал минуту. Другую. Расплата не приходила. Тогда Один-три-семь медленно поднялся на ноги и осторожно взглянул из-за книг на стража. Тот как обычно сидел на своем месте, уткнувшись в книгу. Он слышал звук падения. Не мог не слышать. Но просто проигнорировал его.

«Значит, ловить он меня не собирается? — вздохнул Один-три-семь с облегчением. — Что ж…»

Парень набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и медленно выбрался из своего укрытия. Страж не оглянулся. Тогда Один-три-семь подошел к нему ближе. Реакции не последовало.

— Эм… Извините, — тихо выговорил парнишка, привлекая к себе внимание. Страж в ответ на тихое обращение подскочил на месте, выронил книгу и недоуменно уставился на нежданного гостя.  
— Твою-то мать, — тихо выругался мужчина, схватившись за плащ в районе грудной клетки, — как же ты меня напугал!

— Но… Я подходил к вам достаточно громко, — вяло выговорил Один-три-семь.

— Громко или тихо, какая разница. Я же читал. Я был в другом мире, — раздраженно фыркнул страж, явно недовольный тем фактом, что его прервали.

— В другом мире, — пробормотал Один-три-семь. — Наверное, здорово.

— Наверное, — под маской этого было не видно, но парень почему-то был уверен, что страж хмурится.

— Мне все равно, зачем ты пришел сюда: читать, поджигать книги или пытаться выбраться на поверхность. Делай, что хочешь, главное не мешай мне, — проговорив это, высокая фигура поудобнее расположилась в книжном «гнезде» и уже было углубилась в чтение, но Один-три-семь не собирался отставать от стража так просто, особенно узнав, что ему ничего за это не будет.

— Я… Мне… Меня зовут Один-три-семь, — смущенно выговорил парень. — А тебя? Как тебя зовут?

— Это важно?

— Мне же надо знать, как к тебе обращаться.

— Не надо.

— Не надо знать?

— Не надо обращаться.

— Но почему? — удивился Один-три-семь. — Большинство жителей нашего города книг не читают. Если подумать, вообще никто ничего не читает, кроме, разве что, рабочих брошюрок, да бегущей строки на экране телевизора. Я был так удивлен и… И так рад, когда увидел тебя!

— Нечему тут радоваться, — грубо отмахнулся страж.

— Но… Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — страж никак не отреагировал на просьбу паренька. — Хорошо, я сяду рядом и буду ждать, пока ты не обратишь на меня внимание, — вздохнул Один-три-семь, усаживаясь напротив стража.

— Делай, что хочешь, — пожал мужчина плечами и вновь уткнулся в книгу. Наверняка он думал, что настойчивый паренек бросается пустыми угрозами и через пару минут не выдержит и уйдет. Но он не на того напал. Парнишка оказался упертый. И его до безумия будоражила мысль о том, что он говорил со стражем. Более того, еще ни в едином диалоге с кем-либо он не ощущал столько эмоций. Пусть в данном случае эмоции стража можно было назвать элементарным раздражением, вот только… Один-три-семь впервые сталкивался с ним и был в полнейшем восторге. Поэтому он не собирался уходить ни через минуту, ни через час.

****

— Опять ты? — страж почти застонал в голос, увидев Один-три-семь у своего книжного «убежища». Парень ходил за мужчиной уже третью неделю, не давая ему покоя.

— Здравствуй, — произнес он, привычно махнув рукой. — Что будешь читать на этот раз?

— Это, — стражу явно не хотелось говорить, но вопросы, связанные с книгами, игнорировать он не умел, и Один-три-семь, поняв это, бессовестно пользовался сим фактом.

— А что это за книга?

— Детектив.

— Детектив… — повторил Один-три-семь. — А что такое «детектив»?

— Жанр.

— А что такое жанр?

— Совокупность содержательных особенностей произведения, если выражаться кратко.

— Совокупность? — удивленно повторил Один-три-семь. — Содержательных? Произведений? Что это? — эти слова были Один-три-семь незнакомы.

— Ничего важного, — лишь отмахнулся страж.

— Почему же? Для меня это очень важно! — встрепенулся парнишка.

— Но почему? — впервые за три недели страж задал вопрос Один-три-семь, а не наоборот. — Почему для тебя это важно? Это никак не связано с твоей работой. А разве ты рожден не для этого? Быть частью чего-то большого, винтиком, выполняющим определенные функции?

— Но… Но в книгах говорится совсем о другом, — встрепенулся Один-три-семь.

— Поэтому они и стали бесполезными, — с горечью в голосе произнес страж. — Они учат тому, что не подходит нашему миру.

— А что же ему в таком случае подходит?

— Ничего не подходит. Это книги о людях. Но мы не люди. Это книги о городах. Но то, где мы живем, не город. Это книги о мечтах, о надеждах, о будущем. Но у нас нет ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Мы никто. И живем в Никтополисе.

— В Никтополи… — повторил Один-три-семь.

— Верно. Никтополис. Город, в котором живут никтопольцы. Город без названия. Жители без имен. Лишь череда цифр. Не правда ли, Один-три-семь? — голос стража немного изменился, отчего парень понял, что тот улыбается. Или даже скорее ухмыляется.

— Но почему так вышло? — осторожно поинтересовался парнишка. — Как мы пришли к такому? — развел он руками.

— Эта информация еще более бесполезна, чем книги у тебя под ногами.

— Пусть так, но я хочу знать, — настаивал Один-три-семь.

— Может и хочешь, вот только узнав всю правду, ты об этом горько пожалеешь, — с этими словами страж отложил книгу, поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.

— Уже уходишь? — встрепенулся Один-три-семь.

— И больше не вернусь, пока ты не перестанешь меня преследовать.

****

Страж сдержал обещание. Сколько бы Один-три-семь ни ходил на свалку, его собеседник больше там не появлялся. Сперва парень расстраивался и даже злился по этому поводу, но со временем успокоился и постарался забыть то, что его так угнетало. Книга со странными картинками была запрятана в шкаф, а новые тома Один-три-семь в дом носить перестал. Парень решил смириться с таким положением дел. В конце концов, раз он родился в таком мире и сам стал таким, каков он есть, нет смысла пытаться строить из себя что-то иное. Бессмысленно мечтать о небесах, которых никогда не будет над твоей головой, и уж тем более не стоит расшифровывать странные книги со странными картинками, где люди друг к другу на кой-то черт прикасаются.

«Интересно, а если бы я прикоснулся к нему, а не к себе, я бы почувствовал то же самое или что-то другое?» — Один-три-семь с усилием отогнал дурацкую мысль. Эти идеи до добра не доведут. Он это понимал и потому стойко игнорировал каждое подобное наваждение.

«Не стоит думать о таких глупостях на работе. Не стоит думать о таких глупостях вообще нигде», — одернул себя Один-три-семь, привинчивая пласт фильтра к внутренней стенке большой турбины и даже не совсем понимая, зачем он это делает. Если подумать, никто до конца не понимал, что он делает. Управлялось все компьютером. И распоряжения отдавались им же. Поэтому каждый был очень узким специалистом в своем деле. Например, Один-три-семь обычно менял куски фильтра и иногда его чистил. Но он не понимал технологии и даже не знал, зачем делает то, что делает.

«Никтополис. Мы все Никто. У нас нет имен. Мы не знаем, что делаем. И не понимаем, для чего живем…» — чертовы мысли не давали Один-три-семь покоя. Неужели он так и будет мучиться всю жизнь от вопросов, на которые не сможет найти ответы? Если бы только этот упертый страж рассказал ему все! Если бы только…

— О нет! Его маска! — внезапный вопль заставил паренька оторваться от закручивания гаек и воззриться в узкий проход, из которого донесся вопль.

— Боже мой, что делать?! — Один-три-семь поспешно выбрался из-за своего рабочего места и, не совсем понимая зачем, поспешил на крик. Всего в десяти метрах от него прорвало трубу, из которой бил горячий газ. А рядом лежал парнишка с пробитой маской. Скорее всего, внезапная струя газа отшвырнула проходившего мимо парня к стене, и он со всей силы ударился маской о трубы. Стекло, пусть и твердое, не выдержало и треснуло. И теперь ядовитые пары небольшими порциями проникали внутрь, медленно отравляя несчастного. Рабочий был без сознания то ли от отравления, то ли от того, что слишком сильно ударился головой. Вокруг него уже собралось с десяток людей, но никто не шевелил и пальцем.

— Эй! — воскликнул Один-три-семь. — Чего уставились?! Скорее! Мы должны отнести его в чистую зону!

Чистые зоны можно было найти как на рабочих площадках, так и в городе. Это были небольшие комнатки с чистым воздухом. Туда можно было пройти в случае, если вы замечали какие-то проблемы с маской или респиратором, но не успевали дойти до дома, чтобы эти проблемы решить.

— Ну же! Помогите мне! — вскрикнул Один-три-семь, хватая парнишку за руки и пытаясь тащить его к выходу из коридора, чтобы оттуда доволочь его до Чистой зоны. Остальные продолжали просто наблюдать.

— Почему вы ничего не делаете?!

— Но… — послышалось чье-то тихое. — Нам же придётся к нему прикоснуться. А прикасаться друг к другу — это мерзко.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил второй голос.

— Я в этом участвовать не собираюсь, — послышался третий.

— Вы сдурели?! — Один-три-семь задохнулся от возмущения. — Он же умрет! Вы собираетесь пожертвовать его жизнью ради навязанной вам морали?!

Его никто не слушал. Народ начал поспешно разбредаться по своим рабочим местам, не желая быть соучастником чего-то мерзкого.

— Только поглядите, — раздавалось по коридору, — он его трогает.

— Кошмар.

— Гадость.

— Мерзость.

— Нет! Нет! ПОМОГИТЕ! — завопил Один-три-семь, старательно вытягивая задыхающегося парнишку из коридора, но мгновенно выбиваясь из сил. Пострадавший был слишком тяжелым.

— Помогите же… — захныкал парень, ужасаясь собственной беспомощности.

— Что здесь происходит? — знакомый голос заставил Один-три-семь встрепенуться.

— Он… Его маска… Помоги! Пожалуйста! — забормотал он, увидев уже знакомого быстро к нему приближающегося стража.

— Хорошо, — тот и не подумал отнекиваться. — Отойди и не мешай мне, — страж с легкостью закинул умирающего парнишку себе на плечо и стремительно прошел к чистой комнате. Один-три-семь последовал за ним.

****

— Выживет, — подтвердил мужчина, сняв с парня маску и проверив пульс. — Лекарство, что я вколол ему, очистит организм. Пару дней помучается от головной боли, а в остальном все будет хорошо. Это твой друг? — поинтересовался страж, взглянув на Один-три-семь.

— Нет, — покачал головой парень. — Если честно, я его не знаю.

— И так беспокоился за него? За абсолютно незнакомого человека? — удивился страж.

— Знакомый или нет, любая человеческая жизнь бесценна, — пробормотал Один-три-семь.

— Это ты вычитал в книгах? — удостоверился мужчина.

— В них.

Страж невразумительно хмыкнул, поглядывая на растрепанного Один-три-семь через затемненные стекла маски.

— Знаешь, ты абсолютно прав, — выдохнул парнишка, усаживаясь на корточки перед пострадавшим. — Прав по поводу того, что говорил про город и жителей. Он умирал, а они все смотрели на него. Никто не захотел помочь. И все из-за прикосновения, — с этими словами Один-три-семь снял рабочую перчатку и, чуть помедлив, коснулся пальцами лица пострадавшего.

— Так странно, — пробормотал он, затем воззрившись на кончики пальцев. — Прикосновение — это совсем не мерзко. Так почему же нам внушают противоположное, — он украдкой взглянул на стража. — Ты ведь знаешь, не так ли?

Мужчина какое-то время хранил молчание, будто что-то обдумывая.

— Знаю, — наконец ответил он. — Но здесь тебе рассказывать об этом не буду, — тише прежнего проговорил мужчина, украдкой кивая на камеру в дальнем углу чистой зоны.

— Тогда где? — встрепенулся Один-три-семь.

— Скажи мне номер твоей квартиры, и я приду к тебе. Ночью.

Ночью в Никтополисе считался период, при котором часть ламп в каменном потолке затухала, из-за чего привычный мрачный город почти утопал в густой темноте.

— Домой? Ко мне? — парнишку взбудоражило данное предложение. Еще никто и никогда не был в его жилище.

— Да, домой, — кивнул страж спокойно. — Это безопаснее, чем встречаться в темной пещере, набитой прогнившими книгами.

****

Один-три-семь весьма нервничал. Весь вечер он ходил от стены до стены, не зная, чем себя занять. Он очистил комнату газом. Трижды. То и дело поправлял и без того расправленное покрывало. Грел чай раз за разом, хотя и понимал, что до прихода гостя еще слишком много времени, и думал-думал-думал, что же принесет ему эта встреча?

«Это так волнительно!» — размышлял Один-три-семь, почему-то ощущая острую нужду в том самом изобретении прошлого, которое называли «зеркалом».

«А вдруг с моим внешним видом что-то не так?! А что если я чем-то где-то испачкался?! А что если…» — все эти вопросы заставляли Один-три-семь то хвататься за расческу, то бежать в душевую кабинку и вновь дезинфицировать и себя, и одежду.

К моменту, когда в дверь его постучали, Один-три-семь почти довел себя до истерики. Но услышав стук, парнишка тут же взял себя в руки и с помощью панели у двери открыл внешнюю дверь. Высокий гость зашел в маленький коридорчик, подождал, пока воздух очистится, и лишь затем стащил с себя маску, респиратор, плащ и кепку. К удивлению Один-три-семь парень, зашедший в его комнату, не походил на старика, которого он ожидал увидеть. На вид ему было лет двадцать семь — тридцать. И то о возрасте гостя Один-три-семь судил по картинкам, вживую-то он людей не видел ни двадцати семи, ни, тем более, тридцати лет.

— З… Здравствуй, — запинаясь, выдохнул Один-три-семь.

— Здравствуй, — кивнул парень, оглядывая его с головы до пят оценивающим взглядом холодных голубых глаз. — Сколько тебе лет? Я думал, ты старше, — будто бы разочарованно поморщился он.

— Мне двадцать один, — нахмурился Один-три-семь. Волнение как рукой сняло. Почему он себе позволяет такое поведение? Пришел в гости и еще грубит!

— А выглядишь лет на пятнадцать, — усмехнулся страж, усаживаясь на пол за низенький столик и касаясь пальцами чашки с чаем. — Он остыл.

— А?

— Чай остыл, — заметил страж, зля своим поведением Один-три-семь все больше.

— Сейчас подогрею еще, — пробубнил он, сам не понимая, на что именно злится. — Между прочим, ты все еще не сказал мне, как к тебе обращаться, — заметил он, копошась у электрической плиты.

— Меня зовут Шон, — представился страж.

— Шон? — удивился Один-три-семь. – Имя?

— Аббревиатура, — поправил его Страж. — Мой номер Шесть-Один-Ноль. Шон.

— Номер, заканчивающийся нулем? Не знал, что такие бывают.

— Номер каждого стражника заканчивается нулем. Потому что мы нулевые.

— Нулевые?

— Нули. Первые официальные жители Никтополиса.

— Шон, — повторил Один-три-семь, будто пробуя слово на вкус. — Звучит здорово! Непривычно, но здорово. Может и мне так свой номер сократить? Выйдет… — парень задумался, - Отс.

— Нет, не звучит, — поморщился страж. — Отрис — куда лучше.

— Отрис… — протянул Один-три-семь. — Мне нравится!

— Еще бы тебе не понравилось, — усмехнулся парень, смахивая с голубых глаз слишком длинную челку, которая ему явно мешала. — Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Отрис, — с этими словами страж протянул пареньку руку. Тот воззрился на нее с недоумением.

— И что я должен сделать?

— Пожать ее.

— Зачем?

— Так люди раньше знакомились. Говорили имена и пожимали друг другу руки. Попробуй. Если не боишься, — язвительно усмехнулся Шон, провоцируя паренька. Отрис тут же вцепился в ладонь стража и сжал ее что есть мочи.

— Ты пытаешься сломать мне руку? — осведомился мужчина, тем не менее выглядя скучающим.

— Нет, я просто…

— Ослабь хватку. Тебе надо лишь немного сжать мою ладонь, — с этими словами страж чуть приподнял руку Отриса, а затем опустил ее. — Вот и познакомились.

— Познакомились, — пробормотал парень, освобождая руку от рукопожатия и отрешенно взирая на ладонь. — Так странно. Чувствовать чужое тепло, — проговорил он. — А ведь когда-то люди прикасались друг к другу постоянно!

— С чего ты взял? — настороженно прищурился Страж, беря с тарелки на столе печенье и начиная его грызть с весьма задумчивым видом.

— Сейчас! — пообещал Отрис, вскакивая на ноги, подбегая к шкафу, распахивая его дверцы и начиная рыться в серо-черном тряпье. — Это все книга! Она показала!

— Книга? — меланхолично протянул страж. — Интересно узнать, что это за… — он не договорил, увидев извлеченный из шкафа том и подавившись печеньем. Страж кашлял пару минут, пока на глазах его не выступили слезы.

— Боже! — стонал он, то ли задыхаясь, то ли смеясь. — Из всех сотен тысяч книг ты вытащил именно эту! Боже! — вновь простонал он, теперь уже явно давясь от смеха.

— А что с ней не так? — удивился Отрис. — Она странная… Но в ней явно описано, как раньше люди…

— О да, в ней все описано как нельзя лучше, — страж набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. — Ведь это Камасутра.

— Кама… что? — переспросил Один-три-семь, непонимающе.

— Если говорить кратко, пособие по получению удовольствия.

— От прикосновения другого человека? — осведомился парень.

— Именно так.

— Но раз это может быть приятным, почему это превратилось в табу? — непонимающе воззрился Отрис на стража.

— Из-за эпидемии, — вздохнул страж, беря уже вторую печеньку и начиная ее также медленно уничтожать. — Цивилизация достигла апогея. Наши технологии позволяли нам делать все, что угодно. Абсолютно все. Кромсать свое тело, стараясь сделать его красивее. Внедрять чипы, чтобы обладать знаниями. Становиться популярными по самым неведомым причинам. Вслед за большими возможностями пришло неотвратимое пресыщение. Тогда люди начали искать новые способы увеселения. В дело пошли наркотики и беспорядочный секс. И где-то в пучине этого аморального ада появился новый вирус. Он передавался половым путем. Казалось бы, не самый распространенный способ инфицирования. Не сравнить с воздушно-капельным заражением. И, тем не менее, из-за сексуального бума и все меньших моральных рамок люди быстро оказались на грани вымирания. Проблема вируса заключалась еще и в инкубационном периоде — около года. То есть к тому времени, когда вирус обнаружили и начали изучать, заразились им почти все. Вирус был неизлечим… Не зараженных оказалось очень мало, в основном это были дети, родившиеся до вспышки заболевания от года до пяти лет. А также солдаты, некоторые ученые и монахи, которые хранили долгое воздержание из-за специфики профессий. А затем вирус мутировал. И начал убивать не только людей, но и животных, насекомых, всё. Уничтожил экосистему за какие-то три месяца, разрушив планету почти до основания. Пришлось срочно что-то решать ради выживания. Вот мы и спустились под землю. Создали города, такие как этот, — развел страж руками. — Напичкали их самым новым оборудованием. Поставили стражей, дабы те охраняли детей. В каждом городе оставили пару ученых, чтобы они следили за состоянием здоровых людей. Сперва города походили на детские сады: на одного взрослого приходилось до двадцати детей, — благо, рождаемость в последние годы была маленькой. А когда вы начали подрастать, встал вопрос о половом воспитании. Ученые так и не смогли выявить причину вспышки инфекции. И дабы инцидент не повторился, они ввели политику некасания. Начали внушать детям, что притрагиваться друг к другу плохо. Да что друг к другу, ты же и себя самого до недавнего времени без необходимости не трогал, верно? Бьюсь об заклад, даже не раздевался? — усмехнулся страж.

— Ну… В последнее время… — забормотал было Отрис.

— Я имел в виду, до этой великолепной находки, — кивнул мужчина на книгу.

— А… Тогда да. Не трогал, — торопливо согласился парень.

— Вот. А знаешь, почему? Дело не только в общественных настройках. Когда у детей начался переходный возраст и заиграли гормоны, вам начали давать это, — страж повертел в руках пустую капсулу от вечернего приема газа. — Содержимое газа полностью подавляет либидо.

— Либи… до, — с затруднением повторил Один-три-семь новое незнакомое слово. В общем-то, за последние пару минут незнакомых слов Отрис услышал целую кучу, но спрашивать о значении каждого у Шона постеснялся. Суть он в любом случае уловил.

— Ну да. Вы не возбуждаетесь, не хотите того, что так красочно разрисовано в этих книгах, не стремитесь к удовольствию и, по мнению ученых, остаетесь в безопасности.

— А по-твоему? Как считаешь лично ты? — встрепенулся Один-три-семь.

— Я считаю это варварством. Необходимым варварством. Впрочем, вы еще легко отделались. Сперва собирались выбирать лучших особей для дальнейшего размножения, а остальных стерилизовать, как уличных собак. Это было бы куда хуже. К счастью, данные действия показались ученым слишком рискованными. Поэтому…

— Просто решили травить нас газом?

— Да, просто решили травить вас газом.

— А ты его употребляешь?

— Должен употреблять, как и все жители Никтополиса.

— Должен, но…?

— Но не употребляю, — усмехнулся Шон.– Кстати, чайник кипит уже минут пять, — заметил он. Отрис вскочил с пола и начал хозяйничать с кипятком и чашками. Страж понадеялся, что суета с чаем отвлечет парня от обсуждаемой ими темы. Не тут-то было. Лишь поставив перед гостем чашку горячего чая, паренек продолжил расспросы.

— А почему не употребляешь? Твое либидо для тебя так важно? И если оно есть, значит, ты хочешь прикосновений? Что же ты делаешь с этим своим желанием?

— Дело не совсем в этом, — вздохнул Шон, осознав, что от любопытного паренька не отвязаться. — Проблема заключается в том, что газ не без побочных эффектов. Подавляя либидо, он у большинства принимающих его вообще подавляет какие-либо желания. Это уже связано не с сексом. Творческое мышление, заинтересованность в чем-либо, все это также сводится к нулю. По сути, газ делает из нас роботов. Не всех, конечно, ты, как я успел заметить, очень даже любознательный даже с подавленным либидо. Боюсь представить, каким бы ты был, если бы оно цвело и пахло.

— Цвело и пахло, — протянул Отрис в задумчивости. — А книги люди перестали читать по этой же причине?

— В основном, да. Многие чувства, что там описываются, нынешним людям недоступны. Трудно читать то, чего ты не понимаешь.

— А по-моему, это очень интересно! — всполошился Один-три-семь. — Например, я недавно читал книгу, в которой описывался этот… Как его… Снег, вот! Холодная белая штука!

— О да, снег. Когда-то это не казалось такой уж невидалью.

— А ты видел? — Отрис уставился на Шона во все глаза. — Расскажи, какой он?

— Какой? Такой, как ты и описал — холодный, белый, мокрый.

— Мокрый?! Я не знал, что он еще и мокрый!

— Мокрый, потому что тает в руках. По сути, это же вода.

— Вот это да! Звучит так нереально!

— Да… Для жителей Никтополиса вся наша прошлая жизнь — нереальна.

— А тебе было сложно привыкнуть к новой жизни?

— Не знаю… В старой, конечно, было много возможностей, но и много проблем и ответственности. Сплошной стресс. А теперь… Теперь вокруг царит спокойствие. И скука.

— Скука — это точно, — кивнул Отрис. — Выходит, когда ты поступил на службу в Никтополисе, ты уже был взрослым. Получается, тебе не меньше сорока? Неужели ты старше меня на двадцать лет?!

— На пятьдесят, на самом деле, — усмехнулся Шон, с удовольствием наблюдая, как и без того большие желтые глаза Один-три-семь становятся еще больше.

— Тебе семьдесят?!

— Да.

— Но в книгах… Там написано, что люди стареют и становятся совсем другими. А ты выглядишь молодым.

— Потому что я солдат. Нам искусственно наращивали мышечную массу, увеличивали интеллектуальные способности, а также внедряли сомнительные препараты, пытаясь увеличить срок жизни. Со временем человечество вырождалось. Таких как я — сильных и выносливых, способных переносить военные операции, становилось все меньше. Ученые хотели усилить армию и ради этого пичкали нас чем только можно. Так что средняя продолжительность жизни солдата около ста двадцати лет.

— Тебе повезло, — заметил Отрис.

— Едва ли, — пожал Шон плечами. — Ничто не дается просто так. Последствия и побочные эффекты есть везде. Не только в гребаном газе.

— И какой побочный эффект от того, что сделали с тобой ученые? — заинтересованно наклонился Отрис к стражу ближе, надеясь услышать интригующий ответ.

— Этого тебе знать не обязательно.

****

После разговора с Шоном Один-три-семь не знал, куда себя деть. На работе он думал и думал о грустном прошлом, о прикосновениях, которые погубили людей, а вечерами приходил домой и вновь листал полюбившуюся книгу, касался пальцами старых рисунков, силясь представить, что же это такое — удовольствие от физического контакта. Жаль, Шон не мог объяснить ему этого, хотя и наведывался к парню чуть ли не каждую ночь. Он говорил, что впервые за много лет наконец-то нашел достойного собеседника. В основном они обсуждали прочитанное, пили чай или утыкались каждый в свою книгу, периодически зачитывая друг другу особенно понравившиеся моменты. Но каждый раз, когда Шон приходил, Отрис не мог отделаться от навязчивой идеи все же узнать, что же такое чужое прикосновение. Физического желания он не испытывал, но чертово любопытство не давало ему покоя. Наверное, поэтому в одно утро Один-три-семь повертел в руках капсулу с газом, но в респиратор ее так и не вставил.

«Посмотрим, — подумал он, — что со мной произойдет».

Капсулу, которую выдавали на работе, Отрис также проигнорировал. Отложил в сторону и вечернюю порцию, все еще прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, но не замечая изменений. Последствия нагрянули на следующее утро, когда парень проснулся весь в поту. Тело его колотило, в горле пересохло, по коже бегали мурашки, а внизу живота происходило нечто кошмарное. Отрис понятия не имел, как описать нагрянувшие ощущения: что-то вроде болезненного зуда, который, тем не менее, не унимался от обыкновенного почесывания. Более того, внизу у него будто бы все распухло. Настолько, что затопорщились штаны. Отрис попробовал подняться с кровати, но жжение между ногами усилилось. Пришлось пареньку по пневматической почте отсылать на работу объяснительную о плохом самочувствии и невозможности выйти на рабочее место. Если подумать, впервые в жизни Отрис болел. Впервые в жизни пропускал рабочий день. И данный опыт однозначно показался бы пареньку заслуживающим внимания и даже восторга, если бы не зуд и не странный жар, что поднимался от паха к груди. Отрис был так испуган, что боялся прикоснуться к взбухшей части тела. И он представить себе не мог, что бы было, если бы не Шон, что решил заглянуть к нему в обеденный перерыв:

— Эй, Один-три-семь, — по придуманной аббревиатуре Шесть-один-ноль обращался к Отрису только когда они оставались наедине, в любом другом случае имя паренька вновь превращалось в три цифры. — Ты сегодня не вышел на работу. Я хотел узнать, все ли у тебя в порядке?

Отрис на полусогнутых добрался до панели управления и поспешно нажал на кнопку открытия двери.

— Заходи, — выдохнул он тяжело. — И объясни, что со мной происходит!

Шону всего-то и надо было, что бросить на Отриса один многозначительный взгляд, упершийся в его ширинку, чтобы сразу все понять.

— Ой, дурак! — воскликнул мужчина, хватая со столика капсулу, вкручивая ее в сорванный с полки респиратор и угрожающе надвигаясь на парнишку. — Ты что натворил?!

— А что такого? — возмутился Отрис. — Мне было интересно!

— Мало ли что там тебе интересно, нельзя вот так брать и прекращать употреблять лекарство, которое ты вдыхал последние лет семь! Ты хоть представляешь, в каком шоке твой организм?!

— Организм в шоке?! Да я и сам весьма в шоке! — простонал парень, неловко пятясь от Шона. — Лучше скажи, что с моим пахом?! Я не умираю?

— Нет! — прорычал Шон, сжимая респиратор Отриса с такой силой, что тот затрещал.

— Тогда что это? — воскликнул парнишка, тыкая пальцем в бугор между ног. — Оно не спадает с самого утра! И болит!

— Еще бы оно спало. После стольких лет воздержания стояком и стены ломать можно. Немедленно вдыхай газ!

— А ты расскажешь мне, что это такое, если вдохну? — почти взмолился Отрис.

— Расскажу, — пообещал Шон, силком натягивая на Один-три-семь респиратор и активируя капсулу. Знакомый горьковатый запах заполнил ноздри парня. Через десять минут планомерного приема газа зуд заметно стих, а затем и вовсе сошел на нет. Отрис осторожно подцепил резинку штанов и внимательно рассмотрел «пострадавшее» место.

— Вроде все прошло, — вздохнул он с облегчением. — Так что такое стояк?

— Это когда ты возбуждаешься, и кровь приливает к половому органу, тем самым возводя его в боевую готовность, — тяжело вздохнул Шон, облокотившись на стол.

— В боевую? — воскликнул Отрис. — То есть им можно драться?

— То есть им можно трахаться, — буркнул Шон себе под нос.

— Делать что? — встрепенулся парень.

— Дай-ка книгу свою, — вместо ответа потребовал Шон. Паренек, безмерно обрадованный тем, что зуд прошел, подскочил на ноги, привычно вытащил книгу из шкафа и положил ее на стол перед Шоном. Тот не глядя раскрыл ее на первой попавшейся странице и развернул ее к Отрису.

— Видишь? — постучал он между ногами у человека, который в достаточно замысловатой позе трогал грудь женщины.

— И?

— Как думаешь, член так легко вставить в какое-либо отверстие, когда он в состоянии «сна»?

— Не знаю, — пожал Отрис плечами. — Я никогда ни в какие отверстия его не вставлял.

— И слава богу, — выдохнул Шон.

— А значит в состоянии «стояка» его обязательно вставлять куда-то надо?

— Ну… теоретически, да, это будет весьма к месту. Но лучше бы все-таки не особенно фантазировать и вставлять его в человека. То есть трубы или дыры в стенах явно для такого дела не подходят. И я не верю, что говорю все это вслух, — застонал Шон, закрывая глаза руками.

— А что в этом такого?

— Скажем так, раньше даже в достаточно развращенном обществе обсуждать такое вслух было как минимум странно.

— Так сейчас общество совсем другое, — заметил Отрис.

— Да, но мне от этого почему-то не легче, — заметил Шон хмуро. — Ты мне вот что лучше скажи. Ты чего собирался добиться, перестав дышать газом?

— Хотел вернуть свое либидо, — Отрис тоже помрачнел.

— Зачем?

— Как зачем? — возмутился парень. — А разве не ясно? Хотел испытать то, что нарисовано в этой книге! — хлопнул парень рукой по рисунку. — Я тоже хочу всего этого!

— Да? И с кем ты собираешься этим заниматься? — рассвирепел Шон больше прежнего. — Для этого, как ты мог заметить, нужны двое!

— Я думал, ты мне поможешь! — разозлился и Отрис. И почему Шон не понимает столь очевидных вещей?

— Ой, дурак, — вновь выдохнул Шон, — какой же ты дурак. Ты ослеп? На этих рисунках мужчина и женщина. По-твоему, я тяну на женщину?

— Неправда, — возмутился и Отрис. — Не всегда нужна женщина, — с этими словами он пролистал книгу почти к самому концу и развернул новые картинки.

— Ох, мать, она подробнее, чем я думал, — застонал Шон хуже прежнего.

— Здесь нарисованы только мужчины, — победоносно постучал Отрис пальцем по картинкам.

— Да, только они, — пришлось Шону согласиться.

— Я хочу так же, — настаивал Один-три-семь.

— Ты не можешь Хотеть. Не с этим газом.

— Но я Хочу! — не отступал Отрис.

— Так… Ладно, давай подойдем с другой стороны, — Шон выглядел так, будто каждое произносимое им слово дается ему с большим трудом. — Нельзя заниматься этим с кем попало.

— Но ты же сам говорил, что…

— Я говорил, что из-за беспорядочных половых контактов люди, по сути, самоуничтожились. Так делать нельзя. Можешь считать это намеком свыше. А раньше, до того, как на нравы забили, этими…

— Касаниями? — подсказал Отрис.

— Да, касаниями, занимались только люди, испытывающие друг к другу симпатию.

— Я испытываю к тебе симпатию, — с готовностью закивал Отрис.

— Ну да, конечно. Ты даже не понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Понимаю, — возразил парнишка. — Ты же говоришь о любви, не так ли?

Шон выглядел все бледнее.

— Вроде того, — проговорил он хрипло.

— Я не знаю, люблю ли тебя. Но ты мне очень нравишься! Мы же с тобой разговариваем! Пьем чай! Читаем книги!

— Такие отношения называют дружбой. С этим, — Шон кивнул на книгу, — они никак не связаны.

— Может быть… Но я бы все равно никому больше не доверился. Я знаю, что если бы меня коснулся ты, мне бы не было противно. За других я ручаться не могу, — все еще не унимался Отрис. — Ты уверен, что между нами дружба? Может, все-таки, нет? Мне кажется, ты мне нравишься куда больше, чем просто, как друг. Чем вообще любовь отличается от дружбы?

— Извечный вопрос, — вздохнул Шон. — Лично я считаю, что отличается лишь одним — на друзей у тебя не встает, а на любимого человека — постоянно.

— Но как мне это понять с моим убитым либидо?

— Хм… Никак, — пожал Шон плечами. — Если есть и другие признаки, то я их не знаю.

— Так может нам разок попробовать и посмотреть?! — Отрис и сам не ожидал, что может быть настолько настойчивым. — Если даже мои чувства окажутся не любовью, я точно это переживу!

— Проблема не только в тебе, — усмехнулся Шон.

— А что не так с тобой? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что такое эти самые касания. Наверняка у тебя такое было не только на картинках.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Шон. — Но есть одна загвоздка. Я всегда предпочитал только женщин.

Воцарилось гнетущее молчание.

— То есть… — собравшись с силами, вновь заговорил Отрис. — Не все мужчины занимались таким с другими мужчинами? — осведомился он.

— Не все. Это… Скажем так, дело вкуса.

— И, получается, я не в твоем вкусе?

— Вроде того.

— А если бы я был девушкой, все могло быть иначе?

— Да.

— Я могу надеть платье!

— Не поможет.

— Понятно. Значит, я найду кого-нибудь другого, — Отрис попытался улыбнуться, но вышло вяло. Он и сам не мог понять, почему слова Шона так его задели. Быть может, потому что он действительно испытывал к нему нечто большее, чем просто дружбу?

«Или я разочарован…»

****

Пусть любопытство все еще мучило Отриса, без участия Шона его фантазии внезапно потеряли всякий смысл. Переставать дышать газом он больше не пытался, книгу вновь запрятал в шкаф, с Шоном больше не виделся — после того разговора между ними появилось странное напряжение, которое не нравилось им обоим.

«Жил же я как-то раньше. Без книг и Шона. Проживу и теперь», — приободрял себя Один-три-семь каждый раз, когда уныние вновь не давало ему заснуть.

«Во всем случившемся есть и плюсы, — думал он. — Я научился дружить, узнал, каково это - с кем-то общаться. А еще… Еще теперь я знаю, каково это скучать по кому-либо. Раньше я этого ощущения не понимал, но теперь… Шон, я так по тебе скучаю».

Как бы Один-три-семь ни пытался вернуться к прежнему ритму жизни, каждое утро среди стражей он невольно искал Шона взглядом. Мужчина постоянно мерещился ему в толпе рабочих, в очереди за пайком, даже в собственной квартире. А иногда парню даже казалось, что он слышит его голос.

«Интересно, а он по мне скучает?» — уже в тысячный раз задался этим вопросом Один-три-семь, лежа на кровати и внимательно всматриваясь в потолок. Ответом ему стал тихий стук в дверь. Парень встрепенулся, вскочил с кровати и прильнул к электронному глазку. Единственный человек, который мог постучать в его дверь, действительно стоял по ту сторону с большим пакетом в руках.

«Что это он задумал?» — удивился парень, открывая дверь и запуская Шона внутрь.

— Привет, — поприветствовал он гостя, не скрывая своего удивления.

— Привет, — кивнул Шон, торопливо стаскивая маску с лица и деловито проходя в комнату. — Извини, что так внезапно, — выговорил он, ставя пакет на стол. — Я долго думал над твоим предложением. И знаешь, натурал натуралом, но у меня никого не было больше двадцати лет. Такой срок воздержания кому угодно предпочтения поменяет, — усмехнулся он.

— Так значит… — встрепенулся Отрис. — Ты согласен?!

— Вроде того, — вздохнул Шон. — Я еще не совсем уверен, честно говоря. Поэтому я принес это, — кивнул он на пакет. — Посмотри, что там.

Один-три-семь заглянул внутрь, а затем запустил в пакет руку и вытащил черное женское платье с рюшками.

— Ого… — протянул парень, — такие платья носят только девушки из телевизора. Где ты это взял?

— У них и взял. Примерь. И про чулки не забудь, — действительно, к платью шли плотные черные чулки с белыми ленточными бантами у основания.

— Прямо сейчас? — удивился Отрис. — Но я все это время употреблял газ. Я не смогу прямо сейчас…

— Этого и не надо. Для начала посмотрим, как я на тебя отреагирую, а затем уже начнем разбираться с твоим отношением ко мне. Договорились?

Отрис кивнул.

— Тогда иди и надень все это. Надеюсь, размер подойдет. Я брал на глаз.

Отрис зашел в душевую кабину, повесил платье на один из выступов, из которых выходил обеззараживающий газ, и начал раздеваться. Сам по себе процесс снятия всей одежды все еще вызывал у Один-три-семь вполне объяснимый дискомфорт, и это неприятное ощущение усиливалось при мысли, что в таком виде парня увидит Шон. Впрочем, и упускать такую возможность Отрис не собирался. Помедлив всего пару секунд, он решительно стянул с себя нижнюю водолазку и узкие штаны и оказался абсолютно обнаженным. По голой коже пробежал холодок.

«А ведь когда-нибудь я, возможно, буду так же стоять перед ним. И он даже будет касаться меня…» — подумал Отрис и почувствовал, как щеки начинают полыхать.

— Эй, у тебя там все в порядке? — послышался голос Шона за дверью. — Может помочь чем?

— Нет, я справлюсь сам! — неожиданно писклявым голосом выдавил из себя Один-три-семь, нервничая все больше. Дрожащими руками он натянул на себя платье, аккуратно расправил складки пышной юбки и не без усилий застегнул замок на спине. Платье оказалось чуть маловато, по крайней мере, сдавило оно торс и грудную клетку Отриса так сильно, что сперва ему показалось, что он вообще не сможет дышать в этом одеянии. Но после пары вздохов и тихого хруста ткани стало полегче. Поправив длинные рукава, также заканчивавшиеся пышными рюшами и нитками бус, Отрис взялся натягивать чулки. Оказалось это не самым легким делом для человека, действия которого ограничивало узкое платье. Но парень справился.

— Все, я выхожу, — пригладив растрепанные черные волосы и в последний раз поправив платье, сообщил Отрис и выглянул из-за двери душевой кабинки. Шон сидел перед столом и выжидательно смотрел на него в упор.

— Ну? — поторопил он паренька. — Чего ты ждешь? Выходи.

— Знаешь… Я ощущаю определенную неловкость, — пробормотал Отрис.

— Знаю, я тоже, — признался Шон. — Не мог и предположить, что на старости лет буду рядить какого-то мальчишку в девчачье платье, чтобы затем его… Ну ты понял, — хмыкнул он, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.

— Ты не старый, — скромно пробормотал Один-три-семь, все же выходя из своего укрытия, делая пару шагов в сторону Шона и останавливаясь. — Оно тесновато, — пробормотал он смущенно, поймав на себе откровенно удивленный взгляд мужчины.

— А по-моему, сидит идеально, — заявил страж бодро, поднимаясь с пола, приближаясь к Отрису и начиная ходить вокруг него, дабы осмотреть со всех сторон. — Ты такой худенький. Под твоей безразмерной одеждой это не так заметно.

— Это хорошо или плохо… То, что я худой? — на всякий случай уточнил Отрис.

— Не знаю, — пожал Шон плечами. — Мне нравится, — улыбнулся он, вставая напротив парня и слегка приобнимая его. Один-три-семь вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к своей спине, но не отстранился от Шона, когда парень прижал его к себе. Тепло Шона чувствовалось даже сквозь его плотную водолазку. Кроме того, Отрис слышал ритмичные удары — наверное, так билось человеческое сердце.

— Мы уже?.. — чуть подумав, решил уточнить Отрис.

— Что «уже»? — не понял Шон.

— Уже занимаемся этим… Касаемся друг друга?

— Касаться-касаемся, но данный жест не является тем, что описано в книге, если ты об этом, — рассмеялся Шон. — Это всего лишь объятья.

— А зачем? – удивился Отрис.

— Для этого не обязательно иметь какие-то причины, — вздохнул Шон, отстраняясь от парня и усаживаясь обратно за стол.

— И все? — встрепенулся Один-три-семь.

— А чего еще ты ожидал? Сам же сказал, что твое либидо…

— Я не о том. Ты же можешь обнимать меня и большее количество времени, так? — заметил Отрис, приближаясь к столу. — Такие прикосновения для меня в новинку. Я бы хотел еще…

— Тогда садись ко мне, — Шон похлопал себе по коленям.

— Прям сверху? — поразился Отрис.

— Прям сверху, — кивнул мужчина. Парень, помявшись, уселся Шону на колени, лицом к нему и уткнулся носом мужчине в ключицы. Шон мягко обнял парня в ответ, прижав к себе сильнее.

— Объятья — это здорово, - пробормотал Отрис, ощущая удивительный покой. — И как только нас могли убедить в том, что прикосновения отвратительны?

— Это только начало, — усмехнулся Шон. — Ты удивишься, чего вас лишили, ограничив физические контакты.

— Но ты ведь все мне покажешь?

— О да… Я покажу абсолютно всё.

****

«Резкое прекращение употребления газа вредно. Поэтому для начала постарайся просто уменьшить его количество. На первое время будет достаточно употреблять две трети капсулы. По индикатору сбоку ты легко определишь количество газа, который ты уже вдохнул, — в тот день объяснил Шон разодетому в платье Отрису. — Главное, не спеши. Меньше двух третей не употребляй. Я приду через неделю, и мы вместе посмотрим, как твой организм отреагирует на такие изменения».

Один-три-семь решил на этот раз прислушаться к словам Шона и строго выполнять все его указания. Две трети, так две трети. Честно говоря, теперь он даже немного побаивался реакции своего тела. А вдруг у него вновь появится тот непреодолимый зуд? Парень ведь совершенно не знал, что делать с этим самым стояком. Благо, Шесть-один-ноль подумал об этом. Когда через неделю страж заглянул к Отрису, тот не ощущал особых изменений.

— По-моему, все осталось так же, — пробормотал он, в задумчивости разглаживая складки на платье.

— Ты собираешься каждый раз встречать меня… Так? — убедился Шон, намекая на наряд Отриса.

— Если тебе это необходимо, то да, — кивнул Один-три-семь. — Эта одежда тесновата, но в остальном в ней нет ничего особенного. И переодеваясь, я начинаю потихоньку привыкать к тому, что нахожусь без нижнего слоя одежды.

— О, ну раз тебя это не смущает, в следующий раз я принесу тебе какое-нибудь другое платье, — пообещал Шон. — В этой одежде ты выглядишь очень мило.

Отрис смущенно кивнул.

— Так… Что мы будем сегодня делать? — поинтересовался он, не скрывая нетерпения.

— Сегодня мы освоим поцелуй, — пробормотал Шон, с хрустом разминая шею.

— Поцелуй, это…

— Когда ты касаешься губами губ другого человека или любой другой части его тела. Например… — Шон схватил сидящего перед собой Отриса за ногу и достаточно грубо дернул его на себя, заставив распластаться на полу, — это… — мужчина наклонился и поцеловал щиколотку Один-три-семь.

— Щекотно, — пробормотал парень, наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями Шона. Следующий поцелуй пришелся на икру, третий почувствовался на колене — эти места скрывали плотные чулки, поэтому ничем особенным данные прикосновения Отрису не показались. Куда интересней оказались ощущения, когда губы Шона коснулись кожи выше чулок. Парень ойкнул и невольно приподнялся на локтях.

— Странное чувство, — объяснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Шона.

— Сейчас будет еще страннее, — пообещал парень, хватая Отриса за шею и силой наклоняя его к себе.

«Ого, у него такие длинные ресницы...» — невольно подумал Один-три-семь за мгновение до того, как их губы соприкоснулись. Поцелуй продлился недолго, всего пару секунд, после чего Шон отстранился и вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Ну что? Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Не знаю, — честно признался парень, касаясь пальцами губ и пытаясь проанализировать свои ощущения. — Надо попробовать еще, — уверенно заявил он. Шон, улыбнувшись, поцеловал Отриса вновь, на этот раз их губы соприкасались куда дольше.

— Все равно непонятно, — нахмурился Один-три-семь. — Наверное, следовало вдыхать меньшую порцию газа.

— Мы лишь начали, — Шон коснулся губ Отриса в третий раз, но на этом его действия не завершились. Аккуратно разместившись между ногами парня, он повалил его на пол, буквально впившись губами в его губы. А затем произошло и вовсе немыслимое — Отрис ощутил, как язык Шона мягко проходит по его зубам.

— Т… так надо? — встрепенулся он, когда мужчина чуть отстранился от него.

— Нет, надо, чтобы ты рот открыл.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением переспросил Один-три-семь.

— Более чем, — кивнул Шон. — Рассчитываю на тебя.

Отрису казалось это действо странным, но спорить с опытным Шоном не имело смысла. Раз он говорил, что так надо, значит действительно надо.

— И еще - при поцелуе не смотри на меня, а попробуй закрыть глаза и все внимание сосредоточить на ощущениях, — продолжал наставлять Шон. Отрис кивнул, закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, как того требовали. Мужчина сперва поймал зубами его нижнюю губу и слегка пожевал ее, и лишь затем проник в его рот языком. Нежные касания неба и кончика языка Отриса будто бы дразнили его. Парень попробовал повторить за Шоном. И вроде бы у него даже получилось. Напор Шона внезапно удвоился, поцелуи стали еще более страстными, сладкими и не позволяющими сделать лишнего вдоха. Кроме того, пока одной рукой Шесть-один-ноль упирался в пол, стараясь таким образом часть веса перенести на нее и не раздавить хрупкого мальчишку под собой, второй рукой он коснулся оголенного бедра Отриса. Прикосновение оказалось для Один-три-семь неожиданно ощутимым. Он даже вздрогнул, отвлекся от поцелуя и невольно взглянул вниз, пронаблюдав, как рука проскальзывает по его бедру под юбку.

— М-м-м! — выдавил парень, заставляя Шона прерваться и обратить внимание на его недоумение.

— Чего? — в голосе Шона послышалось раздражение.

— Я чувствую! — воскликнул Отрис. — Чувствую твою руку на ноге! Это так странно!

— Неприятно? — удостоверился Шон.

— Нет, — покачал головой Один-три-семь. — Дело не в этом. Я не знаю, как описать.

— Приятно? — продолжил гадать Шон.

— Говорю же, не знаю. Я не совсем понимаю значение слова «приятно».

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

— Хочу.

— Значит приятно, — усмехнулся Шон и вновь полез к Отрису с поцелуями.

— Но это так странно! — эмоции парня зашкаливали, и ему хотелось поделиться ими с Шоном, поэтому он увернулся от попытки стража поцеловать его в губы, чтобы продолжить выговариваться. Он-то рассчитывал, что Шон вновь прервется и поддержит диалог, но у стража были другие планы. Угодив губами в щеку Отриса, он спустился дорожкой из поцелуев к шее парнишки, а затем внезапно вцепился в его светлую кожу зубами и укусил Один-три-семь.

— Ой! – встрепенулся Отрис. — А вот это было почему-то больно.

— Больно быть и должно, — прошипел Шон парню на самое ухо, а затем продолжил покрывать его шею полупоцелуями-полуукусами.

— Правда? Так задумано?

— Не совсем. Меня просто злит твоя болтовня. Во время подобного… Мероприятия люди обычно концентрируются на своих ощущениях. По крайней мере, в начале.

— Ах вот оно что, — понял свою ошибку Отрис. — Хорошо, я постараюсь молчать, — кивнул он, ощущая горячие влажные губы Шона у себя на шее и не переставая поражаться неизгладимым впечатлениям, что производили на него подобные касания.

— Да уж, постарайся. Иначе я тебя загрызу, — шутливо пообещал страж, теперь впиваясь в выпирающие ключицы парнишки и оставляя на них бурые следы.

«Не болтай, концентрируйся…» — одернул себя Один-три-семь, закрывая глаза и действительно пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Но рука Шона успела от бедра подобраться к низу его живота, а губы ощущались уже на груди! Попробуй тут ничему не удивляться! Когда же пахом Один-три-семь почувствовал совсем необычное, его словесную плотину прорвало:

— Шон! — выпалил он. — Мне что-то упирается между ногами!

— Твою-то мать, — простонал мужчина, отстраняясь от Отриса и из лежачего принимая сидячее положение.

— Что-то… — буркнул он. — Ты мастер портить ситуации.

— Но что это? — выдохнул Отрис непонимающе.

— А ты догадайся, — язвительно усмехнулся мужчина. — Мы же уже обсуждали стояк.

— У меня встал?! — охнул парень. — В прошлый раз ощущения были совсем другими!

— Не у тебя, дурила. Я, между прочим, тоже мужчина. Встал у меня, — мучительно выговорил Шон. — И я не верю, что мне снова приходится произносить вслух подобную херню.

— Вот оно что, — протянул Отрис с интересом, также поднимаясь с пола и усаживаясь напротив Шона. — А ты покажешь мне?

— Что?

— Стояк.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что Нет!

— Тогда что ты будешь с этим делать? — не унимался Один-три-семь.

— У меня два варианта: попробовать себя «успокоить» или же подрочить.

— Подрочить, — повторил Отрис. — Еще одно интересное слово.

— Безумно интересное, — фыркнул Шон.

— И что это значит? Что надо делать?

— Это самоудовлетворение… Руками, — вздохнул Шон.

— Значит, и я могу тебе подрочить? – Отрис быстро учился.

— Не надо.

— Почему?!

— Твоя любознательность, как ни странно, отбивает всякую охоту.

— Извини. Я постараюсь задавать как можно меньше вопросов, — пообещал парень. — Можно? — он протянул руку и провел указательным пальцем по топорщащейся ширинке.

— Только если пообещаешь не оторвать мне его от излишнего усердия, — усмехнулся Шон, внимательно наблюдая за действиями парня.

— Я буду аккуратен, — кивнул Отрис, хватаясь за собачку замка, осторожно расстегивая его и оттягивая мешающуюся ткань нижнего белья.

— Ого, — пробормотал он, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев набухшей головки. — Она влажная!

— Прошу, не заставляй меня объяснять еще и это, — почти взмолился Шон.

— Не беспокойся, я об этом читал. И кстати! — парень подтянул к себе книгу и начал лихорадочно листать ее. – Вот! Здесь описано, как это можно сделать ртом! Целая куча техник!  
Шон уже позеленел. Энтузиазм Один-три-семь, конечно, радовал, но его детская непосредственность заставляла мужчину ощущать себя педофилом.

— Знаешь, не обязательно это делать сраз…

Шон не договорил, потому что Отрис уже нагнулся к его паху и осторожно лизнул чувствительную головку.

— Уф, — Шон отреагировал неожиданно ярко даже, кажется, для себя самого. Как же давно в последний раз он ощущал нечто подобное? Кажется, это было еще в прошлой жизни.

— Плохо? — встрепенулся парнишка.

— Нет, продолжай, — поспешно мотнул головой Шон. — Но сперва… — мужчина расстегнул ширинку до конца и одним уверенным движением вытащил стоящий как кол член наружу.

— И у всех они становятся такие большие при возбуждении? — осведомился Отрис, осторожно касаясь толстого, усеянного вздутыми венами ствола.

— Не у всех. Мне повезло, — усмехнулся Шон. В глазах мужчины вновь появилась неподдельная заинтересованность процессом. Но даже теперь Отриса не покидало ощущение, что Шон контролирует каждое сказанное слово, каждое свое действие. Интересно, что бы произошло, если бы он дал волю своим чувствам хотя бы на мгновение?

«Быть может, я еще заставлю его показать себя!» — самоуверенно подумал Отрис, чуть сжимая член Шона обеими руками у самого основания, а губами припадая к солоноватой головке. Сперва он старательно вылизывал только ее, но Шон, пустив пальцы в черные волосы Отриса, начал несильно, но настойчиво надавливать ему на затылок, намекая на то, чтобы парень не останавливался на достигнутом и брал уже глубже.

«Это как поцелуй, верно? Только вместо языка…» — Отрис открыл рот шире и постарался вобрать в себя член Шона, что оказалось не так-то просто. Вышло взять его от силы на треть. От более глубокого проникновения у Отриса возникали странные позывы и он начинал кашлять. Но и это его не смутило. Начитавшись из книги о действах подобного рода, Отрис начал слегка посасывать член Шона, то почти выпуская его изо рта, то вновь вбирая в себя глубже. Ту же часть члена, до которой губы его не доходили, он планомерно массировал руками. Чем активнее он это делал, тем больше смазки выделялось. Часть ее, смешавшись со слюной Один-три-семь, стекала по подбородку Отриса к шее, часть капала на руки, часть парнишка успевал сглатывать, из-за чего в горле быстро образовался вязкий ком. Из-за него Один-три-семь то и дело отстранялся от Шона, пытаясь этот ком проглотить. Он понимал, что скорее всего делает описанное в книге из рук вон плохо, но и этого Шону хватало. С уст его срывались тихие шипящие стоны. Сначала Отрис решил, что делает что-то не так, и было поднялся спросить, что именно, но рука Шона не позволила ему этого. Наоборот, мужчина вцепился в волосы парня сильнее и, несмотря на жалкие сопротивления Отриса, начал с силой насаживать мальчишку на свой член, проникая в его рот глубже, чем хотелось бы парню, и вызывая рвотные рефлексы, с которыми Отрис героически справлялся. Дышать от такого натиска было почти невыносимо. На глазах Отриса выступили слезы, из носа потекли сопли. Но Один-три-семь не забывал о том, что делает, и, пусть и неумело, но продолжал обсасывать член мужчины, водя языком по его стволу.

Один-три-семь уже начал входить во вкус и все старательнее обсасывать и облизывать член Шона, когда в горло ему что-то выстрелило. Он рефлекторно отпрянул и сглотнул, и лишь затем смог нормально вдохнуть. Мужчина, наконец, отпустил его волосы и позволил подняться.

— О господи, прости меня… — выдавил страж, только теперь увидев Отриса всего в слезах. — Прости, я не хотел! Точнее… Потерял контроль!

— Тебе было приятно? — невозмутимо поинтересовался парнишка, стирая с носа сопли и вытирая испачканные руки о платье.

— Д… Да, но вот тебе…

— Я немного испугался, но ничего страшного. Я рад, что смог доставить тебе удовольствие даже при том, что сам не понимаю, что это, — пожал Отрис плечами.

— Но ты плачешь, — настаивал Шон, притягивая к себе паренька и заботливо смахивая слезы с его щек.

— Я не специально. Просто воздуха не хватало и потому… — Шон не стал дослушивать, наклонившись к Отрису ближе и слегка коснувшись его губ своими.

— В следующий раз тебе тоже будет приятно. Вот увидишь.

****  
— Я чувствую себя… Взвинченным, — Отрис еще две недели употреблял лишь две трети газа. Шон приходил к нему почти каждый вечер и они целовались. Пару раз Один-три-семь пытался вновь помочь стражу с возникающим возбуждением, но мужчина всегда отказывался.

— Еще не время, — говорил он.

Затем Шон разрешил уменьшить дозу потребляемого парнем газа до одной трети. И вот здесь появились первые странные ощущения. По ночам Отрису начали сниться странные несвязные сны с участием Шона, где он прикасался к нему… Везде.

А по утрам ниже пояса появлялось непонятное тянущее чувство. Стоять ничего не стояло, но знакомый зуд, пусть и куда менее ощутимый, присутствовал. К моменту, когда Отрис приходил на работу, ощущение исчезало, но появлялось вновь уже к вечеру.

— Взвинченным? — переспросил Шон, меланхолично покусывая печенье. Сегодня он снова пришел к Отрису с пакетом, но содержимое его показывать не спешил.

— Да, — так как Шон пришел без предупреждения, Один-три-семь не успел переодеться и был привычно облачен в серые штаны и черный свитер. На Шоне же, как обычно, красовалась форма. Черные военные штаны, которые Шон заправлял в тяжелые берцы, черный мундир с серебристыми пуговицами, высоким стоячим воротником и серебристой вышивкой на правом кармане в виде миниатюрных маски и респиратора, и, конечно же, кожаная черная кепка с квадратным козырьком. Все это Шону очень шло, но почему-то заметил это Отрис только сейчас. Белая рубашка и черный галстук лишь слегка виднелись из-под мундира, верхнюю пуговицу которого Шон имел привычку расстегивать, но Отрису и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы его фантазия рисовала, как парнишка хватает мужчину за галстук и тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Что-то не так? — заметив непривычно пристальный взгляд Один-три-семь, поинтересовался мужчина.

— Нет, все хорошо, просто я раньше не замечал, что ты… Такой красивый, — пробормотал парень, смущаясь.

Шон от неожиданности подавился печенькой и целую минуту пытался откашляться.

— Вот как? — прохрипел он. — Думаю, это хороший признак. У тебя начинают играть гормоны, которые слегка меняют твое восприятие окружающей среды, — объяснил он. — Что ж, начнем? — удостоверился он, ставя пакет на стол.

— Обновка? — Отрис с любопытством заглянул в пакет и вытащил оттуда новое платье, это, в отличие от первого, было кремовым с красными рюшами и бусинами по многослойной пышной юбке. — Ого, красивое!

— Еще красивее оно будет выглядеть на тебе, — заверил его Шон. — Примеришь?

Отрис кивнул, взял пакет и прошел в душевую капсулу переодеться. В отличие от первого платья, к этому в комплект чулки не шли, зато обнаружилась кремовая резинка с красными цветами и черным жемчугом. Отрис завязал ее на руке, не совсем понимая истинного предназначения украшения, после чего вышел к Шону.

— Прелесть, — усмехнулся мужчина, окидывая паренька жадным взглядом. — Тебе очень идет, — добавил он, явно довольный увиденным. — Вот только Это надевается не сюда, — кивнул он на резинку.

— А куда тогда? — удивился Отрис.

— Подойди, я покажу, — Шон с заговорщической улыбкой поманил Отриса к себе. Паренек, не задумываясь, приблизился к стражу, стянул резинку с запястья и протянул ее мужчине.

— Поставь правую ногу мне на колено, — попросил Шон. Отрис выполнил просьбу стража и тот без раздумий натянул пареньку резинку до самого бедра. — Здесь ей самое место, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, несильно ударяя Один-три-семь по бедру.

— Под юбкой же не видно, — пробормотал парень, смущенный прикосновением к обнаженной коже. Вроде бы Шон проделывал это не впервые, но Отрис все еще не мог привыкнуть.  
Пышная же юбка доходила Один-три-семь почти до колен, скрывая собой резинку и тем самым заставляя Отриса недоумевать по поводу ее пользы.

— А она и не должна быть видна. Всем. Данное украшение предназначено для того единственного, кому посчастливится эту юбку задрать. В нашем случае, этот счастливчик — я, — подмигнул Шон, беря Отриса за руку, мягко притягивая его к себе и усаживая себе на колени. На этот раз поцелуи мужчины показались Один-три-семь особенно обжигающими. Губы Шона и раньше были такими мягкими? А язык острым? И сладость во рту появилась только сегодня или была всегда?

Если обычно инициатива ложилась на широкие плечи Шона, тогда как Отрис прислушивался к своим ощущениям, анализировал происходящее и задавался тьмой вопросов, сегодня думать о чем-либо у паренька выходило плохо. Зато активные действия проявлял он с куда большей охотой. Парня захлестывали до того незнакомые эмоции, обрекая его на бесконтрольные действия на основе инстинктов, а не холодного разума. Ему просто хотелось продолжать целовать Шона еще и еще, ощущать его руки на своих бедрах, прижиматься к нему плотнее, касаясь его оголенной шеи и млея от череды ярких впечатлений от всего происходящего. Хотелось распахнуть мундир мужчины, запустить руки под его рубашку, коснуться наверняка накачанного торса, а может и не только его. Расстегнуть бы его ширинку и вновь припасть губами к члену. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла Один-три-семь покрываться мурашками. И он, перевозбужденный собственными фантазиями, целовал и целовал Шона даже с большей жадностью, чем до того делал то же самое страж. Активность и податливость Отриса не остались Шоном незамеченными. В такой-то момент он даже почти силком отодрал от себя паренька, чтобы перевести дух.

— Ты сегодня, как посмотрю, настроен серьезно, — улыбнулся Шон, явно удовлетворенный данным фактом.

— Говорю же, взвинчен, — подтвердил Один-три-семь.

— На взводе, — поправил его Шон, наклоняясь к шее парня и начиная привычно покрывать ее поцелуями. Действия не казались отличными от того, что Шон проделывал раньше, но Отрис в буквальном смысле вцепился в плечи мужчины и тихо застонал. Зуд в паху стал настойчивее. Внизу живота будто бы что-то запульсировало. Хотелось прижаться к Шону еще теснее и желательно этим самым пульсирующим местом. Прижаться и потереться. Но как бы Отрис ни извивался в объятьях мужчины, принять удобное положение не выходило. Благо, Шон оказался более чем проницательным. Не прекращая целовать шею парня, он запустил под пышную юбку Отриса одну руку и прикоснулся к нему там, где Один-три-семь желал его касаний больше всего.

— Ого! — Шон даже прервал поцелуй. — Да у тебя стоит.

— Что? — находясь в предэкстазном состоянии, Отрис не сразу понял, о чем говорит страж. Он меланхолично посмотрел туда, куда кивнул мужчина, то есть между своих ног, и заметил, что платье затопорщилось в стратегически важном месте. Охнув, паренек схватился за край юбки и задрал ее аж до груди, чтобы полюбоваться на невидаль: сквозь натянутую ткань черных шорт, что парень надевал под платье, вырисовывался вполне однозначный силуэт.

— Не такой большой, как у тебя, — с легким налетом разочарования пробормотал Отрис.

— Ты ниже меня сантиметров на двадцать, на что ты вообще рассчитывал? — хохотнул Шон, ловко стягивая с паренька шорты и любуясь открывшейся картиной едва ли с меньшим интересом, чем сам Отрис. Кончиками пальцев мужчина провел по внутренней части бедра парнишки, вызывая у него череду мурашек, а затем его пальцы сомкнулись на стояке Один-три-семь. Парень буквально задохнулся от восторга, застонав сквозь зубы и задрожав. То, что он чувствовал, было слишком удивительным и непонятным. Если бы в этот момент Один-три-семь попросили описать свои ощущения, он бы, скорее всего, жалобно застонал сквозь зубы, не сумев подобрать ни единого подходящего эпитета для отображения всего, что с ним происходило. Мало того, что ощущения были потрясающими и кружащими голову, с каждой секундой они будто бы нарастали, вели к чему-то еще более масштабному. И это интриговало и пугало одновременно.

Шон провел рукой по твердому стволу всего раз, и из члена Отриса вырвалась густая струя спермы, заляпав мужчине весь мундир.

— Ой! — воскликнул парнишка, встрепенувшись. — Извини! Я… Я не хотел! Оно само! Я даже не понял…

— Не беспокойся об этом, — отмахнулся Шон. — Этот мундир все равно пора стирать. Тебе легче?

— Не… Не особо, — зуд в паху и не думал униматься, стояк не спадал. — Ощущения смешанные.

— Наверное, произошла преждевременная эякуляция.

— Эя…

— Не забивай этим голову. У тебя переизбыток гормонов. Я продолжу? Ты не против?

— Шутишь? — почти зашипел Отрис. — Мне кажется, я свихнусь, если ты не продолжишь.

— Правильный ответ, — довольно заулыбался Шон, расстегивая ширинку и извлекая свой возбужденный член. Мужчина прижал парнишку к себе ближе, взял в кольцо из пальцев сразу два члена и начал ритмичными движениями одновременно надрачивать им обоим. Сперва Отрис просто тихо скулил, упершись головой в грудную клетку Шона и зажмурив глаза. Ощущения были настолько незнакомыми и настолько… приятными, что ему приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не закричать. Чувство завершения после первого раза пришло не так стремительно. Когда Отрис ощутил приливающее к паху удовольствие, он не выдержал и начал сам слегка тереться членом о член Шона асинхронно движению его руки. В отличие от прошлого смазанного раза, на этот раз Отрис прочувствовал концовку во всей ее красе. Волна экстаза накрыла его, вспыхнув ниже пояса и моментально распространившись по всему телу. К горлу подкатил комок, на глазах навернулись слезы. И Один-три-семь, застонав в голос, кончил… и разревелся. Шон пережил завершение не так бурно. Когда его любовник закончил, он отпустил его спадающий член и парой уверенных движений помог себе дойти до конца. Наверняка ощущения Шона были такими же яркими, но свои эмоции он держал под контролем, чего нельзя было сказать о раздавленном невероятными ощущениями Отрисе.

— Ты как? — Шон слегка погладил паренька по голове, когда его волна истерики прошла.

— Я не смог справиться с собой, — пробормотал парень. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Ничего, такое бывает. Что ты чувствуешь теперь?

— Опустошение…

— Такое тоже бывает.

— И как с этим бороться? — вяло поинтересовался Отрис.

— Я бы мог остаться у тебя. На ночь, — улыбнулся мужчина.

— Мне некуда тебя положить…

— У тебя есть кровать, при желании мы бы уместились на ней вдвоем.

— Но… Так можно? — удивился Отрис.

— Почему нет? — пожал Шон плечами. И он оказался прав. Когда они легли спать, и мужчина прижался к спине Один-три-семь, обняв его, парень ощутил необыкновенное спокойствие. Прежнее возбуждение спало, эмоции улеглись, и осталось лишь тепло Шона и его тихое дыхание, что Отрис ощущал у себя на затылке.

— И почему мы не делали этого раньше? — задался он вопросом чуть погодя.

— Не делали чего? — сонно пробормотал Шон.

— Не спали вместе?

— Наверное, мы были не достаточно близки, — пожал страж плечами.

— А теперь достаточно? После того, что мы сделали?

— Думаю, дело не только в интимной близости.

— Тогда в чем?

— Просто сегодня мне внезапно захотелось остаться.

— А до этого не хотелось?

— До этого я не задумывался о таком завершении вечера.

— Значит, мы становимся ближе? — не унимался Отрис.

— Угу…

— Это означает, что мы скоро полюбим друг друга?

Шон не ответил. Он заснул. Или сделал вид, что заснул.

****

Процесс познавания Отрисом своего тела продолжался. Парень чуть ли не каждый день открывал для себя что-то новое. Не без помощи Шона, конечно же, который все чаще начал оставаться у Один-три-семь на ночь. Не всегда все заканчивалось интимом, иногда они просто болтали, пили чай или вообще бесились как дети, бегая по небольшой комнатке и избивая друг друга подушками, например. Отрис чувствовал невероятный прилив сил и энергии. Иногда ему хотелось выйти на улицу и закричать на весь город, как он счастлив, что у него есть Шон! Что он только его!

«Интересно, — порой размышлял Отрис, поворачиваясь ночью к Шону и разглядывая его спящего. – То, что я чувствую к нему — это и есть любовь?»

Один-три-семь пару раз думал задать этот вопрос Шону, но почему-то не решался. А вдруг это действительно любовь. Получится, Отрис признается ему в чувствах? А вдруг Шон не захочет отвечать ему взаимностью? Вдруг ему просто нравится проводить с Один-три-семь время, но он не желает, чтобы все это перерастало в нечто большее. Хотя Отрис даже не до конца понимал, что может быть этим Большим, его все равно пугали подобные перспективы, потому что он не представлял, как ему жить дальше, если страж внезапно захочет уйти. Именно этот страх подстегнул его в одно прекрасное утро отложить капсулу с газом на полку, не употребив его вовсе. Отрис предположил, что три недели, которые он употреблял лишь одну треть содержимого капсулы — более чем достаточно для того, чтобы его тело окончательно привыкло к минимальной дозе и подготовилось к следующей фазе — полному отказу от лекарства. Тогда бы Отрис овладел своим либидо и свел бы Шона в постели с ума. Решительный и невозмутимый Один-три-семь верил в свои силы первый день, с опаской, но вполне комфортно провел второй, а на третьи сутки пришла расплата. Отрис проснулся посреди ночи от жуткого стояка. Попробовал угомонить себя посредством «работы» руками, но быстро осознал, что это ему не поможет. Парнишке был нужен Шон. А страж, как назло, именно в эту ночь остался у себя. Отрис промучился до утра, понял, что ему становится только хуже и послал по пневмопочте два письма: одно на работу, другое - лично Шону с весьма лаконичным текстом: «Приди и спаси меня!!!»

Отрис понимал, что до обеда Шон прийти не сможет, как бы того ни хотел, поэтому парень забрался на кровать, свернулся калачиком и постарался абстрагироваться от настойчивых ощущений. Минуты тянулись ужасающе медленно, восприятие времени у Один-три-семь полностью изменилось. Те несколько часов, что он ждал Шона, превратились в мучительную вечность.

Поэтому Отрис не поверил ушам, когда раздался долгожданный стук. Парень вскочил на ноги, морщась из-за стояка, добежал до пульта управления и распахнул дверь, впуская Шона внутрь.

— В чем дело? — обеспокоенный мужчина ворвался в комнату, едва успев снять респиратор. — Ты что? Снова прекратил принимать лекарство? — воскликнул он, мгновенно оценив обстановку. — Я же объяснял, что так делать нельзя! — разозлился Шон, хватая со стола капсулу с газом. — Немедленно вдохни лекарство! — приказал он. Но Отрис и не думал его слушать. Вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, он набросился на Шона, сбил его с ног, повалил на пол, уселся ему на живот и полез со страстными поцелуями. Сперва страж даже пытался остановить парня.

— Ты не понимаешь! — возмущался он, пока Отрис одним уверенным движением распахивал его мундир. — Ты ведь не контролируешь себя! — пуговицы рубашки полетели во все стороны от одного уверенного рывка. — Подумай о последствиях!

— Я уже надумался, — бросил Отрис, припадая к губам Шона и целуя его как можно глубже. Не стоило и сомневаться, перед такой страстью Шон устоять бы не смог. Он и не устоял.

— Сегодня мы же можем пойти до конца? Правда? — торопливо зашептал Отрис, помогая Шону стащить с себя футболку и нижнюю водолазку. Впервые избавившись от верхней одежды, он ощутил себя свободным, а не наоборот. И голодный взгляд Шона, что периодически ловил на себе Один-три-семь, сегодня его нисколько не пугал.

— Ты можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, — торопливо зашептал парень, расстегивая ширинку Шона и нащупывая его член. — Абсолютно все, — странно, но Отриса возбуждали его собственные слова. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя зависимым от Шона, нравилось ощущать его сильные руки на своей спине и заднице, нравилась его внезапная порывистость и резкость. Если бы еще два месяца назад Отрису кто-нибудь рассказал, как он будет жаться к мужчине, он бы не поверил ни единому слову, но теперь парень больше походил на мартовского кота, который от болезненного возбуждения готов был тереться об объект своих желаний, трогать и ласкать его, хотел тот того или нет.

Конечно же, Шон возбудился. Мгновенно. И Отрис не преминул воспользоваться этим, тут же взяв его член в рот. Вот только на отсосе сосредоточиться он так и не смог. И без того жуткий зуд между ногами превратился в нестерпимый пожар, поэтому уже через полминуты Отрис буквально умолял Шона что-нибудь сделать со своим состоянием. Даже самые стойкие не смогли бы остаться равнодушными к складывающейся ситуации, что уж говорить о не слишком терпеливом Шоне. Мужчина молча развернул Отриса к его низенькому столу, за которым они часто сидели, скрестив ноги и читая книги, стащил с парня брюки, прижал Отриса лицом к столешнице, заставив таким образом невольно приподнять зад, а сам навалился на него сверху. Парень нетерпеливо поерзал, упершись стояком в край стола и изнывая от желания продолжить. Шон планировал их первый раз совсем по-иному: нежные неторопливые движения, необходимые предварительные ласки и вспомогательные предметы вроде смазки. Но Отрис все эти планы порушил, и теперь ни о чем подобном Шон уже не думал, просто потому что единственная мысль, крутившаяся в его голове, относилась к желанию обладать мальчишкой. Поэтому мужчина приставил влажную от смазки головку члена к заднице Отриса и без предупреждения толкнулся в него. Мальчишка взвыл, но не отпрянул и не остановил Шона.

— Расслабься, — лихорадочно зашептал страж, вновь и вновь толкаясь в Отриса и просто не имея возможности остановиться. — Тогда будет легче. Возможно.

— Угу, — лишь выдавил из себя Отрис, сопя в стол и вцепившись пальцами в его края до такой степени, что его костяшки побелели от напряжения. Было больно. Но возбуждение оставалось настолько оглушительным, что это ощущалось не так страшно, как ему представлялось. Но расслабиться у него не получалось, и Шон чувствовал это. Тогда мужчина, упершись одной рукой в стол, второй дотянулся до стояка парня и начал бешено ему надрачивать. Мальчишка то ли застонал, то ли захрипел, содрогнулся всем телом, а затем внезапно расслабился настолько, что Шон смог полностью проникнуть в него. Отрис взвыл от глубокого толчка и вновь сжался, а через мгновение страж ощутил горячую влагу у себя на руке.

— Еще… — выдавил Отрис вяло. — Давай еще… Продолжай… Не останавливайся… — зашептал он, будто бы позабыв себя. И Шон исполнил его желание со всем старанием, проникая в податливое тело вновь и вновь грубыми, грязными толчками, вбиваясь в него с беспощадной, голодной страстью, кусая его шею и спину и оставляя яркие пятна на светлой коже, проводя пальцами по животу и груди, лаская и выкручивая соски, а затем хватая парня за волосы и заставляя подняться со стола, чтоб прижать его к себе и продолжить трахать в новом положении. Отрис задыхался, стонал, кричал, царапая стол, удерживающую его за торс руку Шона, а затем собственный живот. Периодически он содрогался от нового приступа болезненного экстаза, но стояк и не думал спадать. Смазка, смешанная со спермой, медленно стекала по его бедрам в штаны, по лицу его катились слезы и пот, с губ срывались отчаянные полустоны-полувсхлипы, иногда разбавляемые невнятным выкрикиванием имени стража. Этот день оказался очень длинным. Шон был ненасытен, а Отрис слишком опьянен своим состоянием, чтобы остановить его. Лишь к вечеру страж, вдоволь натрахавшись, вернул себе способность мыслить. Отрис к этому времени выглядел как жертва изнасилования. Исцарапанный, покрытый синяками чрезмерной страсти, заплаканный, с опухшими от многочисленных поцелуев губами, с воспалёнными сосками и вытраханной в кровь задницей, он лежал на полу, продолжая изнывать от неконтролируемого желания. Прилившая к члену кровь не уходила. Чтобы успокоить беднягу, пришлось заставить его вдохнуть газ. Отрис сопротивлялся, но вяло. А лишь член спал, парнишка заснул.

****

Отрис не вставал с кровати три дня, и все это время Шон не отходил от него ни на минуту: подносил еду, кормил с ложечки, на руках относил его в душевую кабину, помогал ходить в туалет и покрывал лекарственными мазями поврежденные места. Один-три-семь хранил молчание два дня, изможденный, усталый и отстраненный, и лишь на третий — в ответ на попытку Шона покормить его, внезапно заговорил.

— В книге все описывалось немного иначе, — пробормотал он тихо. Шон вздрогнул и чуть не выронил ложку, которой черпал кашу из пиалы.

— Я… — пробормотал мужчина. — Извини меня, — страж просил у Отриса прощение далеко не первый раз.

— За что?

— За то, что сделал это с тобой.

— Ты сделал то, о чем я попросил, — вяло заметил парень.

— Нет, мне следовало быть мягче!

— Я имел в виду совсем не это, — нахмурился Отрис, — когда сказал, что не как в книге. Я думал, что это будет приятно, но не мог представить, что настолько!

— Но…

— И дело не только в прикосновениях. Я… Мне кажется… — Отрис замолчал, так и не договорив.

— Что тебе кажется? — осторожно спросил Шон.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.

В комнате воцарилось гробовое молчание.

— Не думаю, что это действительно так, — осторожно выговорил Шон, наконец.

— Почему это? — встрепенулся Отрис.

— Потому что… Откуда бы тебе знать, что это такое?

— Из книг!

— Я не думаю, что…

— Шон, я люблю тебя! — настойчиво повторил Отрис. — А ты? Что чувствуешь ты?

— Послушай… — Шон и без того бледный, будто бы превратился в привидение. — Я давно хотел сказать тебе… Мне надо уйти.

— Что? Куда? Когда? Зачем? — Отрис попытался подняться с кровати, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Я все расскажу тебе, если вернусь, — выдохнул Шон, ставя пиалу с кашей на стол, а сам направляясь к выходу.

— Что значит «Если вернусь»?! — почти взвыл Отрис, в буквальном смысле сползая с кровати и пытаясь последовать за Шоном. Вот только сил у него не хватало, а жгучая боль лишь замедляла и без того медленные движения.

— Я не торопил тебя с полным отказом от газа, потому что хотел сперва рассказать, что… — Шон помрачнел. — Полгода. Подожди ровно полгода. И если я не вернусь, забудь обо мне, — проговорил мужчина и, несмотря на крики и мольбы Отриса, ушел.

****

После ухода Шона парень приходил в себя еще целую неделю. Он поднялся бы с кровати куда раньше, если бы не противное, новое, удушающее, невыносимое ощущение пустоты, сжиравшее его изнутри. Но жизнь продолжалась, и как бы Отрису ни хотелось оставаться в кровати, рано или поздно выбраться из нее все равно пришлось бы. Кому-то хватило бы для восстановления и пары дней, другие бы не ограничились и тройкой месяцев, но Отрис позволил себе раскисать ровно неделю. Неделю постоянных слез и переваривания слов Шона хватило парню, чтобы проснувшись рано поутру восьмого дня осознать, что если Один-три-семь останется дома еще хотя бы на день, он точно свихнется.

Первое, что он сделал, поднявшись с кровати, это принял двойную дозу газа, подавлявшего либидо. Он возобновил его употребление после ухода стража, но в этот день принял двойную дозу не столько ради его действия, сколько для того, чтобы продемонстрировать себе же свою решимость. Любые эксперименты, связанные с лекарством, без Шона становились бессмысленными. Второе, что сделал Отрис, это выудил из шкафа старый календарь, которому шел уже седьмой год. Один-три-семь прекрасно помнил день, когда объявили, что жители Никтополиса не нуждаются в календарях, ибо данный отсчет времени слишком устарел для той жизни, которую люди вели теперь. Ведь больше не было ни выходных, ни праздников, никто не знал о традиции справлять свой день рождения или новый год. Да что уж, в подземном городе даже отсутствовали времена года. Поэтому вместо бесполезных бумажек на единственной площади города, что располагалась в центре огромного спиралевидного дома, поставили большое табло, которое показывало как точное время, так и день, месяц и год. Любой желающий в любое время мог узнать необходимую ему информацию, лишь посетив площадь. Вот только она пустовала, потому что желающих не было.

Отрис сам до конца не понимал, зачем в тот день забрал последний календарь и сохранил его у себя. Странная тяга тащить в дом самые разные вещи присутствовала у парня с раннего детства, но действительно пригодилась только теперь.

Отрис прикрепил календарь к стене над кроватью, затем обвел красным маркером день, являвшийся последним в полугодии, и размашисто закрасил первую неделю первого месяца. Какими были день и месяц на данный момент, Отриса не заботило, как и любого другого жителя города, но Шон сказал, что вернется через полгода и парень намеревался ждать его.

— Уже не полгода. Уже меньше, — пробормотал Один-три-семь себе под нос, проводя кончиками пальцев по старому календарю. Тогда Отрис еще не подозревал, насколько тяжело ему будет. Газ облегчал физические мучения, но не мог унять душевные. Один-три-семь думал о Шоне и днем, и ночью, на работе, во время завтрака и перед сном. Особенно перед сном.

Как-то раз, оставшись у Отриса ночевать, Шон в середине ночи не только лишился одеяла, парнишка умудрился занять еще и всю подушку. В ту ночь мужчина спал очень плохо, а на следующий день на работе походил на зомби. Дабы данная неприятность не повторилась, страж притащил свою подушку и оставил ее у хозяина квартиры. Тогда Отрис еще не подозревал, что эта самая подушка станет самым большим сокровищем, которым он когда-либо обладал. Когда Один-три-семь становилось нестерпимо горько, он обнимал ее, вдыхал запах Шона, что она все еще хранила в себе, и плакал. Долго. Взахлеб. В голос. Пока не уставал и не проваливался в пустой болезненный сон. Но как бы ни было парню плохо днем, вечером или, тем более, ночью, каждое утро, несмотря ни на что, он брал красный маркер и закрашивал еще один день.

Порой Отрис чувствовал необыкновенный прилив сил — в такие моменты он не сомневался, что по истечении полугода Шон явится к нему и больше никогда не покинет. Но бывали и менее удачные дни, когда парень полностью терял веру в возвращение стража. Он анализировал произошедшее и задавался тысячью вопросов:

«Быть может, я не понравился ему в постели?»

«Или дело в том, что я не девушка?! Это потому что я не надел платье?»

«А что, если я просто ему надоел? Но полгода… Почему именно полгода?!»

В такие дни расположение духа Отриса оставляло желать лучшего. Он ничего не ел, на работе постоянно ошибался, а вечерами сидел у двери, на полном серьезе размышляя, не выйти ли ему наружу без респиратора и, наконец, завершить свои мучения. Но лишь взгляд Отриса падал на календарь, и он тут же отгонял все плохие мысли прочь. Шон просил ждать. И Отрис дождётся.  
По прошествии нескольких месяцев такой жизни парень и сам не заметил, как календарь стал его единственной причиной продолжать жить.

«Как бы мне ни было плохо, все не зря, ведь завтра утром я зачеркну еще один день…» — подбадривал Отрис себя ровно до того момента, пока маркер не дрогнул в попытке закрасить день, обведенный толстой линией полгода назад.

— Сегодня, — поняв, что время настало, парень медленно сполз на кровать, так и не решившись закрасить день, знаменовавший собой конец полугодия. Отправив письмо на работу с сообщением о болезни, парень выжидательно уселся перед дверью. В этот день время тянулось медленней обычного. Стрелки часов лениво, будто бы с неохотой отсчитывали минуту за минутой, сводя с ума своей нерасторопностью. Отрис не отходил от двери ни на мгновение и так перед ней и заснул. Шон не пришел. Не пришел ни в этот день, ни на следующий, ни в день после. На четвертый день Один-три-семь потерял всякую надежду. Привычно проснувшись на полу в обнимку с подушкой, он не торопился подниматься и идти приводить себя в порядок. Парень меланхолично смотрел в потолок, понимая, что больше ничего не чувствует. Чувствовать что-либо просто не было сил.

«Вся моя жизнь бессмысленна…» — лишь успел подумать парень, уверенный, что идею с прогулкой по улицам города реализовать следует как можно скорее. И именно в этот момент в дверь постучали.

Сперва Один-три-семь решил, что у него с горя начались галлюцинации, но настойчивый стук повторился. Отрис ни жив ни мертв дополз до панели управления дверью, не глядя, нажал на кнопку открытия и уселся у самого порога. За дверью послышались шаги, а за ними звук автоматической очистки воздуха. Некто медленно снял маску и респиратор и только затем зашел в комнату, чуть не споткнувшись об Отриса.

Это был Шон. Он недоуменно смотрел на парня, а парень, в свою очередь, забыл, как дышать. Он не единожды представлял момент их встречи. Иногда в его фантазиях он кричал на Шона, обвинял его в том, что мужчина бросил его. Иногда он целовал его лицо, благодаря за то, что тот все же вернулся. Он делал и другие вещи, куда более злые или страстные, но сейчас, сидя в ногах Шона, Отрис внезапно понял, что не может произнести ни звука. Парень вцепился стражу в штанину, с усилием поднялся сперва на колени, а затем и на ноги, уперся носом ему в грудь и тихо заревел. Так он простоял почти час, содрогаясь от рыданий и не в силах вымолвить и слово. Шон тоже хранил молчание, лишь нежно обнимая парня и украдкой целуя его мокрые щеки.

— Я думал, ты не вернешься, — вымолвил Отрис, наконец, немного успокоившись.

— Я не мог не вернуться.

— Но ты опоздал! Ты должен был прийти три дня назад! — всхлипнул Один-три-семь, тыкая пальцем в календарь.

— Нет, я пришел день в день. Ты неправильно вел отсчет. Во втором месяце, видишь, всего двадцать восемь дней. Ты отсчитывал не то полугодие.

****

— Объяснишь, куда ты пропал и почему? — в Никтополисе уже наступила ночь. Отрис сделал чай, и теперь они вместе с Шоном сидели за столом в таком напряжении, будто чаепитие свое организовали посреди кладбища. Один-три-семь думал, что при встрече они начнут обниматься, целоваться и яростно признаваться друг другу в любви, но парень боялся проявлять излишние эмоции, и Шон, видимо, тоже.

— Помнишь, мы с тобой как-то говорили о нас — стражах, и продолжительности нашей жизни?

— Помню.

— А помнишь, что я сказал в ответ на твои восторги по этому поводу?

— Что-то о побочных эффектах? — неуверенно предположил Отрис, силясь вспомнить точнее.

— О них, — подтвердил Шон. — Я сказал, что побочные эффекты есть везде.

— Но какие именно у тебя, не ответил, — кивнул парень.

— Да. Тогда говорить об этом я не хотел, но теперь, думаю, самое время, — вздохнул Шон. — Долголетие стражей, о котором почти слагают легенды, мнимое. Когда эксперименты только начались, результаты радовали. Мы, стражи, становились в разы сильнее и выносливее, наши показатели действительно утверждали, что жить мы будем очень долго и продуктивно. На деле все оказалось не так хорошо. Мы же оставались людьми. А человеческий организм не был приспособлен к нагрузкам, которые нам приходилось переживать. Через десять лет появились первые проблемы. Начали отказывать преждевременно изношенные органы. Живых доноров найти в сложившейся ситуации почти невозможно, поэтому ученые вывели искусственные аналоги. Они мало чем отличаются от настоящих органов, разве что их срок годности не больше шести-семи месяцев. И как бы гении ума ни бились над своим изобретением, продлить срок службы аналогов пока не удается.

— Так ты ушел, потому что тебе надо было поменять орган? — встрепенулся Отрис. — Неужели на это уходит целых полгода?

— Не орган, — мотнул Шон головой. — Органы, — поправил он.

— Как много? — тихо спросил Отрис.

— Все.

В комнате воцарилось гнетущее молчание. Один-три-семь старался переварить все услышанное.

— Так значит…

— Фактический срок моей жизни — полгода, — кивнул Шон. — И каждый раз нет гарантии, что операция пройдет успешно. Бывает, что стражи умирают.

— Поэтому ты ничего не сказал? Боялся, что умрешь?

— Боялся шокировать тебя этим. Но была и другая причина, — грустно улыбнулся Шон.

— Какая? — нахмурился Один-три-семь.

— Скажи, ты бы хотел побывать за пределами города? — ответил страж вопросом на вопрос.

— Конечно!

— Тогда собирайся, — улыбнулся Шесть-один-ноль. — Я хочу показать тебе одно место.

В любой другой день чрезмерное любопытство Отриса не позволило бы ему отстать от мужчины, пока он не ответил бы на все его вопросы, но не сегодня. Опьяненный счастьем от вида Шона и перспективами прогулки, парень решил отложить расспросы на потом.

****

— Это ведь не опасно? — на всякий случай удостоверился Отрис.

— Трусишь? — издевательски подмигнул ему Шон, и это не скрыла от Один-три-семь даже панорамная маска стража. — Где же твой дух авантюризма?

— Он при мне! — насупился Отрис. — Я лишь уточнил. Не хотелось бы попасть в лазарет, прослыв безумцем.

— В лазарет отправляют не провинившихся в чем-либо, — рассмеялся Шон. — Туда уходят люди, отобранные для продолжения рода.

— Так значит…

— Да, после того, как отбирают кандидата, сперва ему постепенно уменьшают дозу потребляемого газа, а затем забирают к себе, рассказывают историю нашего мира и даруют знания об истинном предназначении прикосновений.

— Хорошо, лазарет нам не угрожает. Я рад. Но что насчет пещер? Оттуда же часто не возвращаются, — пробормотал он.

— Все потому что впереди нас ждет жуткий лабиринт. Выбраться из него почти невозможно.

— Тогда как мы…

— Благо, у меня есть карта, — из респиратора Шона раздалась наглая усмешка.

— А где ты ее взял?! — восхитился Отрис.

— Она есть у каждого стража. Наша работа заключается не только в вашей охране, — объяснил Шон парню и уверенно прошел в пещеру. Отрис, чуть потоптавшись на месте, поспешил за мужчиной.

Переход оказался не самым легким. Большую часть времени они с Шоном шли в гору, из-за чего Отрис быстро выбивался из сил и постоянно просил о передышках. Кроме того, извилистые тоннели иногда становились настолько узкими, что массивный Шон еле пролезал между их стен, а в иной раз парням приходилось даже ползти. Встречались на их пути карманы с не слишком загрязненным воздухом. Там они перекусывали, пили и вставляли новые фильтры для продолжения пути.

— Еще далеко? — Отрис обещал себе не жаловаться, но, кажется, еще ни разу в жизни он не преодолевал такое расстояние за единственный день. Все тело ломило от усталости.

— Нет, — покачал головой Шон на радость парню. — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

И действительно, минут через двадцать Отрис ощутил легкий ветерок. Но он отличался от тех ветров, что приходили в город из пещер. Этот был каким-то колким, холодным, пронизывающим. А не успел парень удивиться первому чуду, как глазам его предстало второе. Преисполненный восторгом, Отрис далеко не сразу вернул себе способность говорить.

— Это… — наконец выдохнул он, выбравшись из пещеры вслед за Шоном и во все глаза уставившись на звездное небо, развернувшееся у него над головой.

— Небеса, — подтвердил Шон. — И звезды.

— Это так… — прошептал Отрис, не в силах справиться с бурей чувств. — Это так красиво!

— Да, очень, — согласился страж, также всматриваясь в небо. — И мы эту красоту потеряли.

— Может когда-нибудь мы еще сможем ее вернуть?! — с надеждой в голосе протянул Один-три-семь.

— Не наше поколение уж точно, — пожал Шон плечами.

— А там?! — оглянувшись, Отрис ощутил новый прилив возбуждения. — С той стороны небо оранжевое!

— Потому что скоро рассвет.

— Рассвет, — выдохнул парнишка. — Как здорово!

— Еще лучше наблюдать все это не через мутное стекло панорамной маски, — улыбнулся Шон. — Благо, и здесь есть решение, — мужчина вытащил из кармана прямоугольный железный брус, взял Отриса за руку и задрал его рукав.

— Скажи, ты мне доверяешь? — осведомился Шон.

— Конечно! — ответил Отрис, не задумываясь. Страж удовлетворенно кивнул, и приложил край бруса к руке парня. Один-три-семь вздрогнул, почувствовав острую боль. Через мгновение Шон убрал брус, оставив на руке парня четыре прокола. То же самое он проделал со своей рукой, после чего к ужасу Отриса стянул с лица маску и респиратор.

— Я ввел нам антидот. Следующие десять минут всю ту дрянь, что мы вдохнем, он нейтрализует. Увы, длится его действие совсем недолго, но мне этого времени хватит.

— Хватит для чего? — тихо выдохнул Отрис, также с опаской, но все же снимая респиратор и морщась от запаха гари, тут же ударившего в нос.

— Чтобы признаться, — вздохнул Шон. — Я рассказал тебе не все. При пересадке искусственных органов нам вкалывают препараты, которые сильно влияют на нашу память. Из-за них сперва у стражей развивались провалы в памяти, а затем мы начали и вовсе утрачивать новые воспоминания. То есть мы помним то, что было до эпидемии, но не способны вспомнить то, что происходит в те полгода, которые мы проживаем между операциями.

— Утрачиваете полностью? — переспросил Отрис.

— Да, — кивнул Шон.

— Это означает... — во рту у Один-три-семь пересохло.

\- ...что я не помню тебя, верно.

— Тогда как?.. — У Отриса закружилась голова, к горлу подкатил комок.

— Когда память начала ускользать, врачи посоветовали нам заводить дневники памяти и описывать там то, что действительно имеет для нас значение, — с этими словами страж вытащил из кармана мундира небольшую потрепанную тетрадь. — Признаться, за двадцать лет я там почти ничего не написал. Ничего значительного. И только представь мое удивление, когда вернувшись после операции на этот раз и взявшись привычно перечитывать дневник, я наткнулся на записи о некоем надоедливом мальчишке, вбившем себе в голову желание постигнуть основы секса. И ладно бы одна-две записи, но я описывал каждую нашу встречу с максимальной подробностью… И откровенностью. Здесь даже зацитированы наши диалоги. Хочешь знать почему?

— Почему? — голос Отриса дрожал, но он все еще держал себя в руках.

— Если ты не против, я зачитаю, — Шон открыл дневник на нужной странице, откашлялся и начал читать. — «Вчера он спросил меня, является ли наша близость признаком того, что в скором времени мы можем влюбиться друг в друга. Я ничего не ответил ему на это, потому что… Уже влюбился в него", — прочитав это, Шон перевел взгляд на Отриса. — Я не стал объяснять тебе ситуацию, уходя, потому что боялся, что забыв тебя, я забуду и о том, что к тебе чувствую. Но знаешь… Я зря боялся. Лишь увидев тебя, я понял, что такие чувства не могут стереть из памяти никакие медикаменты. Потому что, даже не помня, я все равно… все равно люблю тебя.

Мужчина слегка улыбнулся, кажется, ожидая ответа.

— Я тоже… — прохрипел Отрис, не зная, куда деваться от гаммы разнообразных эмоций, раздирающих его изнутри. — Я тоже очень тебя люблю!

— Ну вот и славно, — облегченно выдохнул Шон. — Я боялся, что за время моего отсутствия ты ко мне охладеешь.

— Да как я мог…

— Пусть рассвет станет свидетелем наших признаний, — улыбнулся Шон, кивая на восходящее солнце, — не хочешь взглянуть? — спросил он Отриса, что не сводил взгляда с Шона.

— Прошло уже девять минут, нам пора надевать респираторы, — вместо этого выговорил Отрис, внезапно повисая на шее у стража. — Лучше поцелуй меня, а на солнце я успею взглянуть и через маску.

P.S. Фанарты на эту работу вы можете посмотреть здесь: https://vk.com/album-116063918_229297666


End file.
